


Celestial

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ha Sooyoung / Jung Jinsoul, Loona - Freeform, Yvesoul - Freeform, vampireau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Sooyoung a college student whose been getting bullied since middle school. The one night she tries to stand up for someone, it backfires, bringing her into another world that she didn’t even think could be real.





	1. Chapter 1

“Move 4 eyes!” The taller boy teased, knocking the dark haired girl down to the dirty floor. She winced as her hands collided with the hard floor, her things falling out in front of her. They laughed as they stepped over her, leaving her on the floor. She slowly got her bearings, standing up and grabbing her things. The kids that were in the hall just watched, as usual. Sooyoung just ignored the eyes that watched her, quickly walking to her science class. 

This day was just not going well for her at all. But it didn’t matter, because today she gets to see the one girl that makes coming to this shit hole worth it. Her name was Jinsoul, smart, dorky, cute, and of course the popular girl on campus. She wasn’t like the ordinary popular girl though, she was sweet, too sweet. 

Sooyoung never understood why she even gave her the time of day sometimes. She was sure Jinsoul would hate her like half of the people in this school. They didn’t really have a reason too either, they just did. They were sophomores in college.

“Sooyoung— pay attention please.” The teacher said to her, making everyone in the room look her way. Including the stunning blonde. Jinsoul just gave her a smile, slowly turning back to the front. Sooyoung was frozen though, feeling her heart race at the dreamy smile of the other girl. The moment they were told to partner up with someone, Sooyoung didn’t move. 

People didn’t really make it their mission to work with her. If anything she was always the last pick for people. She just sat at her desk, doodling on her papers while the chaos around her happened. Everyone was rushing to get to their chosen partner. Sooyoung wasn’t expecting anyone to come to her. But when a paper was placed on her desk she looked up and saw the blonde looking back at her. 

She slowly sat up, wondering if this was just a dream. Jinsoul pulled a desk over to her, taking a seat beside Sooyoung. “H-Hi.” Sooyoung shyly said, still shocked that Jinsoul was sitting beside her. She couldn’t even look at her. Jinsoul was literally unreal, her brain couldn’t process the fact Jinsoul was an actual human being amongst them all. 

“Hi Sooyoung.. you don’t mind if I work with you right?” She asked sweetly, searching for the taller girls eyes. “I-uh.. of course not.” Sooyoung did everything in her power to avoid those beautiful brown eyes watching over her. The others in the class were shocked Jinsoul was working with Sooyoung. Some even tried to partner up with her, but she was already with someone. And it was Sooyoung. 

“Good— we should get started then.” She smiled gently, moving closer to Sooyoung. The dark haired girl felt like she would faint. Jinsoul’s scent was intoxicating, she smelled like expensive perfume. It took everything in Sooyoung to not freak out when she felt Jinsoul’s arm brush against hers. This girl had no idea the affect she had on people. 

Jinsoul could tell the other girl was tense though. It made her smile a little, she thought it was adorable how shy she was around her. She also couldn’t ignore how pretty the other girl was. Her sharp features, her pretty smile... well, when she did smile, her wide brown eyes, and her slightly tanned skin. The glasses she wore were also cute. She smiled when Sooyoung looked up at her, catching her staring at her. The blush on Sooyoung’s face was hard to ignore, but she tried her best. 

When their work was done, Jinsoul immediately turned it in. Sooyoung was sure Jinsoul would go on with her day once it was done, but she was shocked when Jinsoul returned back to the seat beside her. 

“We don’t talk much do we?” She asked. Sooyoung shook her head no. This wasn’t new for her though. People don’t really talk to Sooyoung. “Let’s change that... where are you from?” 

“Busan.” Sooyoung simply answered. 

“I’ve always wanted to go there.” Jinsoul smiled. “You should take me one day.” She insisted and Sooyoung’s eyes widened. 

“I-I mean you don’t have to but.. i’d love to visit.. I haven’t been there in a long time.” She corrected herself. She went when she was really young but she doesn’t remember much of it at all. 

“Okay.. one day.” Sooyoung smiled. 

“What are your plans for today?” Jinsoul asked again and Sooyoung thought for a second.

“Besides school? I have a shift later today..” Sooyoung recalled and Jinsoul’s eyebrows raised. 

“Ohh— a working woman?” She teased, making Sooyoung laugh. “Where do you work?” 

“Something like that.. and that coffee place, it isn’t too far from campus.” Sooyoung shyly responded, nervously playing with her fingers. 

“When is your shift over?” The blonde asked.

Sooyoung looked at her, wondering why she needed to know that. But she didn’t question it much longer. “Around like 8pm..” Sooyoung told her. It honestly just depended on how busy it was there. 

She really wanted to stay but she had another class to get to. Jinsoul noticed her checking her watch. Jinsoul also noticed she always wore that watch. “I assume you have to go?” She asked, a weird shift in her tone. Sooyoung didn’t really pick up on it though.

“Yeah... gotta get to my other class in like 10 minutes across campus.” She explained to the blonde, who nodded understandingly. 

“I’ll see you next time then?” Jinsoul asked, a ray of hope in her voice. 

“Of course.” Sooyoung smiled, her heart fluttering when Jinsoul returned it. Jinsoul watched as the girl left the class. She was bored now that Sooyoung was gone, and she wasn’t interested in the guys trying to make conversation with her right now. 

“Someone’s damper.” Jiwoo pointed out, reaching her fingers up to the corners of Sooyoung’s lips. She tried to make her smile, resulting in Sooyoung gently pushing her away. 

“I’m okay.” Sooyoung reassured her. Although she just wanted this day to be over. She only had one class with Jinsoul, and most of the time she didn’t even get to talk to her. “If you say so...” Jiwoo trailed off. She knew when her friend wasn’t in a good mood. Which seemed to be all of the time honestly. She missed cheery Sooyoung from when they were kids. Her life had been in a downward spiral ever since middle school. 

“Welcome!” Yerim smiled happily when she saw the two girls enter the class. 

Jiwoo waved excitedly at her, moving quickly to take a seat. “How are things going with you and your little crush?” Yerim teased, and Sooyoung’s cheeks were a bright shade of red. 

“I-I don’t have a crush on her. I just think she’s nice.” Sooyoung lied, but the other two girls could see right through her.

“You don’t have to lie to us.” Jiwoo smiled. They knew Sooyoung had a crush on Jinsoul since their freshman year of college. It was just fun to see Sooyoung blatantly lie about it sometimes. “Whatever— she talked to me today.” Sooyoung informed, and the two girls quickly moved in closer to listen.

“She said she wants to visit Busan with me one day.” She added shyly, and Yerim smiled brightly. “A date!” She clapped loudly, and Jiwoo agreed.

“It’s not a date... she just wants someone who knows the area more to take her.” Sooyoung corrected. There was no way Jinsoul would want to go on a date with her. She was just not in the blondes league. 

“Sureeee.” Jiwoo teased again, making Yerim giggle. Sooyoung rolled her eyes, turning her focus back to the teacher who just arrived. After class was over, she ate some lunch with Yerim and Jiwoo at a restaurant near campus. 

Sooyoung just picked at her food, not really having much of an appetite. She ate a little though. It worried Yerim and Jiwoo. “Everything okay?” Yerim asked, watching the somber Sooyoung.

Sooyoung quickly looked up, seeing two pairs of worried eyes looking back at her. “Yeah.. i’m fine guys. Just a bit tired.” She said truthfully. She was sort of over what happened earlier, now she really just wanted to get home and sleep. She checked her watch and quickly jumped up. 

“Shit! I’m late for work..” She remembered she had a shift at the coffee shop today. She pulled out some money and placed it on the table. “Lunch is on me.. i’ll catch you guys later.” She quickly said, running out of the restaurant. The other two girls just watched as she ran out quickly and then back to each other, shrugging at what just happened.

Sooyoung ran as fast as she could to work. She would’ve caught the bus but she missed the one that came a few minutes ago. The sky was gloomy and she was sure it would rain any second now. The second she got inside the line was super long and she could see her co-workers struggling to keep up. The second she got to the employees room she apologized to her boss frantically. 

“It’s fine— stop apologizing and get out there!” Sunmi shouted at her, making Sooyoung quickly put on her apron and hat. She immediately made her way behind the counter and helped with the orders. She thinks she has gotten used to the smell of the coffee beans that used to irritate her nose. 

The customers were quite bitchy today, more than usual though. It was giving Sooyoung a headache and she couldn’t wait for her shift to be over in the next 10 minutes. She was getting off a little earlier than she expected. 

“Good work today kid.” Sunmi smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder.

“Thank you.. I did my best.” Sooyoung said, taking off her hat and apron. 

“I’ll see you here tomorrow afternoon right?” She asked, and Sooyoung nodded. The second she stepped out of the employee room she saw some familiar faces sitting at a table near the door. She quickly looked down to the floor, avoiding their eyes and walking out into the cold air. She walked about a block or so away from the shop when she turned around and saw the group following her. 

She tried to convince herself that maybe they were just going the same way as her and then they’d turn off somewhere else. But every turn she made, they made the same. She started picking up her pace, walking quickly to get away from them. They did the same once they realized she was catching on, and eventually she made a run for it. 

“Get her!” She heard one of the boys shout. She quickly ran down the street, weaving in and out of people clumsily. Her bag on her back slightly weighing her down as she tried to outrun the group behind her. She swerved onto a tight street, running across the street to get to the other side and taking a quick glance behind her. They were still chasing her, and she didn’t know how much longer she could last. Her feet were aching and her lungs were literally on fire. She jumped over a fence, running through someones backyard and seeing the people behind her doing the same.

One of the girls that were chasing had caught up to her but she thought fast, grabbing the lid of a trash can and flinging at the girl, instantly knocking her to the floor. She smiled seeing the girl in pain from the metal colliding with her face. Sooyoung was snapped out of it when she heard the group catching up, and seeing them get even angrier when they saw their friend injured. 

“Catch that bitch!” Sooyoung heard the guy shout, and she started running again, faster this time. She really felt like her lungs were going to burst as she tried to outrun the group that were slowly but surely catching up to her. She didn’t know how far she was from her apartment now, she had taken all types of weird shortcuts to lose the group. None of it was working though, they were too persistent. 

She quickly turned into an alleyway, losing her footing and sliding into the wall slightly. Her hands hit the hard brick as she kept herself from hitting the wall with full force. She fought the stinging feeling she felt and started running down the alley further. She noticed a fence blocking it off and she realized she was entirely fucked. 

She looked behind, the group still chasing after her, even the one that she knocked down initially. She quickly jumped onto the fence, trying to climb up it before they caught up. She was almost up and over until one of then climbed up, grabbing her foot. She tried to kick them off, putting all of the strength she had into it. But it was no use, because now the others joined to help pull her down. 

She didn’t even have a chance to brace herself when her back hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed loudly, breathing heavily from all of the running. They gripped her up, holding her in place as she tried to resist. 

“Thought you could get away that easily huh?” The boy taunted, and she felt a fist punch her directly in the stomach. She whined from the pain that shot through her body. The boy just smiled at her, looking at her eyes water. 

“Ha Sooyoung... you’re still nothing. It’s been how long now? 3 or 4 years?” He looked around, waiting for confirmation. 

“Whatever— i’ve known you for that long and you’re still so useless.” She felt another punch to her stomach, this time she cried out. She tried to pull herself from the hands that held her, but she would be outnumbered regardless. The boy just watched as his friends took turns hitting Sooyoung. 

The other girl that she hit earlier smacked her hard across the face, making her fall to the floor from the force behind it. She held her cheek slightly, the stinging pain lingering there. When she tried to walk over to Sooyoung, she kicked the girl in the knee, making her whine and drop to the floor. Sooyoung quickly jumped up, wincing at the pain she felt in her abdomen and trying to run again. 

But she was literally picked up and thrown back to the ground by the taller boy. He was really muscular, and tall, she wouldn’t get out of this no matter how hard she tried. She just accepted her fate at this point. The girl walked over to her, kicking her in the stomach and making Sooyoung cry out loudly. 

This alleyway seemed abandoned, nobody would come to help her. From the corner of her eye she could see the others rummaging through her bag. The girl who lifted her up, also known as Sojung, punched her in the face. 

Sooyoung tried to block her face but she’d just get hit somewhere else. 

“Stop!” She shouted, earning another punch to the face, making her nose bleed in the process. She pushed the girl away, her arm running across her nose and seeing the blood there. 

She was about to attack again until the boy told her to stop. She did as he said, but only after she kicked Sooyoung again making her curl into a ball and cry to herself. They had no mercy on her, and every year it seemed the bullying got worse. Now it was to the point where it was physical. This is the worst it has ever been though. They chucked her bag over to her, realizing there was nothing of importance there. 

“Sooyoung... get up.” He said to her, and she didn’t listen, resulting in her being firmly gripped up and pushed against the wall. She swallowed hard, feeling the blood running over her lips. She looked him in the eye, waiting for him to say something. 

“You make it too easy..” She could hear her laptop being slammed onto the ground loudly. She flinched, trying her best to push the guy off of her. “Fuck you!” Sooyoung shouted, and he smiled at her. 

“Not interested.” He taunted, smirking at her. “I’m interested in that one girl though... what’s her name again?” He turned to his friends that were smiling. 

“Jinsoul?” One of them asked and he nodded. 

“Ahh yes.. that hot bitch.” He smiled, grabbing his crotch. “Can’t wait to get a piece of her.” He said disgustingly. Sooyoung couldn’t take it anymore, pushing him away to the point he nearly fell over.

The second she tried to grab her things she was pushed hard against the wall, falling to the hard ground below her. She felt like this would never end. “P-please leave me alone.” She begged, her hands clutching her stomach. 

“Sure.. not much to do here anymore anyway. Seems i’ve gotten under your skin enough for the day.” He smiled, ushering for his friends to follow him.

“See you tomorrow Sooyoung.” He said, spitting near her but missing by a few inches. She lied on the floor, just crying to herself as they all walked off, leaving her in the alley alone. 

Back at the shop, Jinsoul was arriving. If anything she was on time. Sooyoung did tell her around 8 she’d be getting off her shift. It was only 5 minutes after 8. She would’ve gotten here sooner if it wasn’t for the unnecessary traffic she had to face. 

When she walked up to the counter, Sunmi turned to face her, thinking she was a customer. She gave a bright smile and moved to the register. “What can I get you?” She asked the blonde, who was flustered by the sudden question.

She didn’t know what to say. “I uh- do you have hot chocolate?” She asked, panicking a bit. Sunmi nodded and asked what she wanted in it. Jinsoul really didn’t want it but she also didn’t want to be rude. When Sunmi handed her the cup she smiled.

“I um— i’m actually here for a friend. Sooyoung?” Jinsoul asked, and Sunmi’s face fell when she heard the name.

“Oh you just missed her.. she left about 15 minutes ago.” Sunmi informed and Jinsoul frowned. She thought Sooyoung was getting off this time. She wanted to spend some time with her.. what a shame.

“Oh.. okay then! Could you tell her I stopped by?” Sunmi nodded at that, and Jinsoul waved as stepped back out into the cold air. 

She remembered seeing Sooyoung walking home one day when she was on her way to the store. Maybe she could drive that route and possibly see Sooyoung along the way. It was a slim chance she’d see her. But it was worth a shot.

Sooyoung was slowly moving again, looking at the smashed laptop on the ground and putting what was left of it in her bag. She crawled over, picking up her glasses and putting them on. There was a crack in them now from the fall they had taken. 

“Shit..” She grimaced, standing up and steadying herself against the wall. Everything hurt, and she was still bleeding, even as she wiped at her nose with her arm. She held herself, her sweater dirty from being on the ground. Her stomach ached, her face ached, her head ached. She moved slowly, taking the route properly to get to her apartment. She had to limp, feeling her legs aching from the unexpected exercise. 

The people who walked by her just stared, some had concerned looks on their faces but it still wasn’t enough for them to stop. Jinsoul was driving carefully, trying to see if she’d spot Sooyoung but she was starting to give up after about 10 minutes. She stopped at the red light, checking the time and realizing it was getting late. 

Sooyoung was crossing the street, painfully slow. Jinsoul looked up, doing a double take once she realized who it was. “S-Sooyoung?” She said to herself, waiting for the light to turn green so she could pull up beside her. The second it did, she turned the corner, driving close to the curb and seeing Sooyoung flinch from the sound. 

Jinsoul quickly hopped out, shutting the door and getting Sooyoung’s attention. “Oh my god what happened?” She asked, seeing the blood on the girls face and how she hunched over. She looked Sooyoung up and down, shocked by the sight in front of her. 

“Come on..” She wrapped an arm around Sooyoung carefully and helped her to the car. 

“M-my place is—“ Sooyoung started and Jinsoul cut her off.

“You’re coming with me.” She simply said, a sharp tone in her voice. She was pissed. Who the hell did this to Sooyoung? The girl doesn’t even bother anyone. 

The second they arrived at Jinsoul’s place she helped Sooyoung. “Good thing i’m only on the 2nd floor huh?” She tried to joke. Sooyoung giggled but she regretted it slightly, the pain she felt was too much. She led Sooyoung over to the couch, the taller girl letting out a loud sigh once she was sat down. 

“Don’t move.” Jinsoul demanded, running off somewhere down the hall. Sooyoung sighed, everything hurt so bad. She just wanted to sleep for the next few days. She sat up as best as she could, placing her fingers at the hem of her shirt and pulling it over. She gritted her teeth at the strain on her abdomen. When Jinsoul returned all she saw was Sooyoung’s bare shoulders, and her breath got caught in her throat. 

“Uh—“ Jinsoul said, flustered by the sight. “Let me clean you up..” She simply said, moving over to Sooyoung. She couldn’t look at the other girl in her eyes right now, not when she was looking like that. She gently wiped at the curve of Sooyoung’s lip with the cloth, her soft hands holding her chin up. Sooyoung was just staring at her, admiring all of her features up close. 

She had never been this close to Jinsoul. She was absolutely sure this girl wasn’t real. Nobody should be this perfect. 

Jinsoul could feel Sooyoung’s eyes on her, and she slowly looked up. It was quiet, the air was tense and Sooyoung felt hot suddenly. Sooyoung couldn’t read the brown orbs that stared back at her. She looked away shyly. 

Jinsoul couldn’t deny the fluttering she felt in her chest when Sooyoung looked at her that way. She always noticed Sooyoung. She noticed her in their freshman year. But Sooyoung was very closed off, she hardly ever saw her and when she did she felt her heart doing flips. She always admired from afar. She had small dates with different girls but they all never compared to Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was smart, kind, caring, and a sweetheart. She didn’t understand why people disliked her so much. After she wiped the blood from her face she bandaged up the girls abdomen. “I’m not a doctor.. but hopefully that’ll help a bit.” The blonde said. 

“Thank you Jinsoul...” Sooyoung said, smiling shyly. Jinsoul returned the smile, closing the first aid kit up. 

“I-I’m going to go and shower okay?” Jinsoul told her, and Sooyoung nodded. Sooyoung stood up shakily, grabbing her shirt and moving to put it over her head. Her abs flexed slightly from the movement, and Jinsoul felt her center throb. 

She had to get out of here quickly. The second she stepped away from the other girl she felt like she could breathe again. She shut the bathroom door and locked it. “Get it together Jinsoul.” The blonde muttered to herself, looking in the mirror. 

She definitely knew something was up when she used her vibrator in a car once when she was thinking of the taller girl. It was... embarrassing, but the orgasm was other worldly. She felt a little shy thinking about it now, but when it was happening she couldn’t help but come while moaning the taller girls name. 

It was something about the taller girl that just made Jinsoul a mess sometimes. She quickly hopped into the shower, her hand resting on the wall as the other trailed down in between her legs. Her fingers circled her clit slowly. “Shit..” She moaned quietly. She desperately needed to relieve this tension she felt.

Sooyoung had gotten herself a glass of water, drinking it slowly as she downed some pain medication. She couldn’t believe she was in Jung Jinsoul’s apartment. The popular girl on campus had.. the nerdy girl sitting on her couch. Sooyoung had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Not only that, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how close the blonde was to her a little while ago.

Her lips looked very kissable. It took everything in Sooyoung to not close the distance between them. Jinsoul didn’t see her that way. She’d rather her be a friend than someone who thinks she’s a creep that tried to make a move on her.

In the bathroom, Jinsoul was picking up the pace of her fingers, the sound of them going in and out covered by the loud shower water. She leaned her head against the wall, removing her hand that covered her mouth and placing it on her nipple. She twisted at it, moaning quietly and looking down at her slick finger going in and out. 

“Fuck Sooyoung..” She moaned, feeling her legs getting weaker. 

She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears the closer she got to her orgasm. “Yes! Right there!” She yelled out, coming hard onto her finger and her moans bouncing off the walls. Her legs actually did give out, and she found herself on the floor of the shower, rubbing at her head that hit the wall. 

“Fuck..” She whined, still twitching from the orgasm, but rubbing at the back of her head. Her ass also hurt a bit, but thankfully she had some cushion to help with the fall. Sooyoung had dozed off, not hearing the loud sound from the bathroom. 

When Jinsoul got out she walked back to her living room, seeing the girl fast asleep on the couch. She smiled at the sight. She went to her closet and grabbed an extra blanket, laying it across the sleeping girl. Jinsoul placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, frowning at the bruising that was slowly becoming more prominent around her eye. She really wished she knew who did this. 

Sooyoung woke up the next morning, and if it was possible, she was in more pain now than she was yesterday. Every tiny movement sent pain throughout her body. She wondered if Jinsoul was still asleep. Everything that happened yesterday suddenly started coming back to her. She opened her bag, looking at the broken laptop and sighing. She would have to get another one. Thankfully her flash drive was still in tact.

When Jinsoul entered the living room, there was a smile on her face. But when she saw the broken laptop in Sooyoung’s hands she felt her anger rising again. “Sooyoung..” She said as calm as possible.

Sooyoung jumped at the sound of her voice, unaware that she had company. “Who did this?” Jinsoul asked again, walking over to Sooyoung slowly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sooyoung said. Jinsoul was irritated by that. “How can I not?” She scoffed. 

“Look at you.” She gestured to the bruised girl. “And your eye is completely fucked today.” She pointed out, the eye that had bruised was completely shut now. 

“Jinsoul... please just stop.” Sooyoung begged. Jinsoul immediately relaxed at the sound of Sooyoung’s pleads. She sighed deeply. “Fine.. but I can’t not worry about you. It’s impossible.” 

“Why do you care suddenly?” Sooyoung asked her. 

“I’ve always cared..” Jinsoul confessed, and Sooyoung felt her heart stop. She always cared? Why was she only showing it now? What changed for her? 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re my friend.” She said quickly. Jinsoul was afraid to tell her that she had a crush on her. 

She was afraid to tell her that she felt herself becoming a flustered mess when she was around the taller girl. But she held it together, making her look like the more confident and calm one in the situation. 

“Thanks.” Sooyoung simply said. She didn’t know what else to say. She felt her heart slightly crushed at the friend zone she was put in. Jinsoul could see the disappointment on her face.

“I need to get to class.” Sooyoung stood up, heading to the bathroom. “I um— there’s a toothbrush in there and a towel if you wanna shower..” Jinsoul informed, watching as the other girl walked. 

“Thank you.” She smiled, disappearing into the bathroom. 

Jinsoul exhaled loudly, feeling a weight on her shoulders suddenly. At least Sooyoung knew someone cared for her. 

When she returned Jinsoul was waiting patiently for her. “Ready?” Sooyoung nodded, following her out the door. Jinsoul tried to ignore those tempting lips of hers. She wondered what it’d be like to feel them against hers. Feel them against her neck and chest. She turned her head quickly. She couldn’t look at the other girl. 

She drove the girl back to her place. Jinsoul waited patiently for Sooyoung to come back outside after she changed. Sooyoung brought Vivi along as well. 

The two girls seemed to know each other already, smiling and waving at each other and comfortably talking the whole ride. Sooyoung was in her own world, dreading having to step onto campus. Especially when she looked like this. But she knew she wouldn’t let herself live it down if she skipped school. She didn’t want to feel like more of a useless human being. 

She pulled her hoodie over her head the second she stepped out of the car. The day was long as she expected, she managed to avoid the group of kids that were always out to get her for the most part. She was alone walking to the exit when she saw them by the door. They spotted Sooyoung and immediately called out to her. She ignored them, walking the other way as she heard feet hitting the floor behind her. 

Was she in fucking high school? Why were these kids so persistent? 

Her body ached as she bust through the lunch room, running over to the door and exited that way. She jumped down the stairs and fell to the ground as she landed. It hurt, but she quickly got up again running towards the parking lot. She weaved in and out of the cars, thinking she was getting away until she was yanked by her hoodie. She fell down onto the ground, flat on her back, groaning at the way the concrete felt underneath her. 

She was gripped up, and pushed against the car, held tightly in place by her shirt. 

“You’ve got a bit of a shiner there don’t you?” The guy taunted, referring to her black eye. “Fuck you.” Sooyoung spat, trying to pry his hands from her clothing. 

“No fuck you! When we call you— you’re supposed to answer.” He said strictly.

“I don’t have to listen to you.” Sooyoung said, and the guy chuckled, smacking her across the face and making her open eye water. 

“What’s going on?” She heard a voice ask, and the guy slowly turned around. When Sooyoung saw Jinsoul she never felt so relieved in her life. He let go of the girl, her body falling to the ground immediately. 

“N-nothing! How are you gorgeous?” He asked, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, immediately coming to me. He frowned at that. 

“Leave Sooyoung alone.. seriously what the hell is wrong with you guys?” She asked angrily, caressing the girls face and seeing the fresh mark across it.

“And don’t ever put your hands on her again.” She threatened, looking at the group of kids and turning back to help Sooyoung up.

“You’re disgusting— all of you. Don’t you have something else to be doing?” The blonde asked them and they all just stood there dumbfounded. 

“I kinda wish I was doing you..” One of the guys said, making the group laugh. They had no shame, Jinsoul just shook her head. Sooyoung was getting annoyed at the guys being vulgar towards Jinsoul, she pushed him hard, making his back hit the car behind him. 

“You don’t learn do you?” The girl said, punching Sooyoung in the face and knocking her to the floor. Jinsoul gasped, pushing the girl away from Sooyoung.

“What the hell is wrong with you people?” Jinsoul shouted. How has no one noticed this commotion yet? She couldn’t handle all of these people on her own. 

“Oh look it’s the know-it-all blondie.” The girl taunted and Jinsoul got in her face, staring her down hard. 

“Are you going to hit me?” Sojung asked, smirking and Jinsoul didn’t say a word. She punched her hard, hearing her own knuckles crack from the blow. She shook her hand and held it, rubbing at the pale knuckles soothingly. She was unaware of the hand that was coming towards her, because she let her guard down. 

Sooyoung was too out of it to realize what was happening, but she regretted sitting there like an idiot when she saw Jinsoul get smacked across the face.

She fell to the floor, bracing herself for the next hit that hadn’t come. Suddenly Jiwoo was there, gripping the girl by her wrist, stopping her from landing her fist on Jinsoul and staring angrily at her. She twisted it, making the girl cry from the pain. One of the other girls tried to walk up to stop her and Jiwoo just punched her in the face, making her sit down instantly. 

“Leave them alone... Now!” She shouted, letting go of the girls wrist and pushing her towards her friends. 

Jinsoul just sat there with teary eyes and watched as they all pondered on whether they wanted to continue with this or not. But Jiwoo wasn’t going to back down. If they wanted to fight she’d do it. She wasn’t afraid of them. They had no idea what she was capable of. “I suggest you all leave.” Jiwoo threatened, eyeing them carefully as they scoffed and walked off. 

“Saved again Ha Sooyoung!” The boy smiled, walking off and rubbing at his sore back. Jiwoo made sure they were far away before she turned around and saw her friend. 

“You’ve gotta learn how to fight... this is just getting sad.” Jiwoo said sadly, using her own shirt sleeve to clean up the blood dripping from the girls nose, once again. 

“I know.. I just don’t see the point anymore.” Sooyoung sighed, making Jiwoo’s eyes water. 

“The point is you can’t keep letting people kick you around Sooyoung!” She scolded, pulling her up. Jinsoul just watched the two. She didn’t know they were such good friends. 

“This is ridiculous! Look at your face..” 

“I thought college would be different..” Sooyoung replied. 

“No Sooyoung.. it isn’t different. Especially when you don’t stand your ground.. you let people walk all over you.” Jiwoo explained.

“You have a shift at the coffee shop in 15 minutes.” Jiwoo reminded her. Jinsoul insisted on driving Sooyoung there. She couldn’t trust her to walk alone. Jiwoo gave Sooyoung a hug, and thanked Jinsoul for trying her best to help. 

The whole ride was quiet. Sooyoung was embarrassed by what happened. She had gotten her ass handed to her in front of Jinsoul. Not only that, but she didn’t even protect Jinsoul either. 

She was so useless.

When Jinsoul pulled up in front of the shop, Sooyoung quickly got out of the car. “Bye!” Jinsoul shouted out, frowning when all she got was a wave in return. She looked down at her knuckles and noticed the bruising. She had never really hit someone, so that was new territory for her. She just hoped Sooyoung was going to be okay.

The girl was like a lost puppy. Jinsoul just wished she could do something to help. She doesn’t understand why Sooyoung hasn’t told someone about this. They’re full on beating her like it’s nothing, and even going as far as destroying her things. The blonde just sighed, pulling off and driving home.

Sooyoung avoided the constant questions from her coworkers, and the customers eyes that looked at her bruised face. 

“Damn... you got fucked up!” Chungha pointed out as Sooyoung’s shift ended. Sooyoung rolled her eyes at that. “I did— don’t wanna talk about it.” Sooyoung said sharply.

“Fine— who was the cute blonde that dropped you off?” Chungha asked, smirking at the flustered girl.

“W-what? Jinsoul? She’s my friend..” She wasn’t exactly lying. “Uh huh.” Chungha checked the clock on the wall.

“You should start heading home, a bad storm is supposed to be happening in about 15 minutes.” She informed and Sooyoung thanked her for the information. Sooyoung pulled her hat down onto her head, stepping out into the coldness. She decided to take some back routes to get home this time. She’d rather not get beaten to a pulp again. 

It was dark out, and like Chungha said a storm was coming. It was drizzling already and Sooyoung started walking a little faster. The streets were slowly getting empty. She held herself, trying to block the cold out and give herself some warmth. 

She seriously needed to buy a car or something. Sooyoung was slowly nearing home, it was just a few blocks away now. As she was nearing a dark alleyway she heard noises. It almost sounded like someone was struggling. She could hear the sounds of trashcans being knocked over. When she looked, she saw a man hovering over a dude, punching him and attempting to get close to his face.

Her fists balled up at the sight of the helpless man. The words Jiwoo told her, ringing in her head continuously. She needed to stand her ground. She needed to be the big dog in the situation.

She dropped her bag and walked over to the guy, attempting to pull him off. “Hey!” She shouted at him, feeling like she needed to step in. The man looked up, blood on the corner of his lips and bright eyes staring into hers. She gulped at the sight of him, and was taken aback by the hand that hit her. She went flying, smacking the dumpster in the alleyway. She groaned, rubbing the back of her head. 

Her glasses had fallen off during it, but through her blurry vision she could see the man toss the other guy far down the other end of the alleyway like it was nothing. He looked sickly pale, and she was afraid she may have gotten herself into something she shouldn’t have.

The tall pale man slowly walked over to her, and she tried to get up and run but he moved quickly. He was in front of her in seconds and she was starting to think she was seeing things. He gripped her by the chin, tilting his head and looking at her as she struggled against his grasp. 

“Youthful..” He muttered, eyeing her neck. She was actually really afraid now. When he moved forward to bite her she noticed his sharp teeth and immediately knew something definitely wasn’t right here. She tried to push him away, using all her strength to keep his fangs away from her neck.

“Help!” She shouted, but her voice just echoed off the walls of the alleyway. The man that was thrown in the distance hadn’t moved. He was dead, but she was unaware of that. He was dangerously close to her neck now, and she tried to punch him but it didn’t even phase him. Her eyes widened as he smiled at her failed attempts. 

He was done playing around, keeping her down and sinking his teeth directly into her neck. She winced at the sharp teeth piercing her skin, still trying to fight him off. But she was losing strength every second, she could feel a tear escaping her eye and the longer he was latched to her neck, the darker everything around her became. 

She could literally feel her body becoming weaker, her limbs going slump and her head became way too heavy to hold up. She blacked out. 

Jinsoul had texted Sooyoung 3 times to make sure she was okay, and each message went unread. She was starting to worry, especially because when she called the coffee shop they told her Sooyoung had gotten off work an hour ago. Vivi also couldn’t get ahold of Sooyoung. 

“Where the hell could she be?” Jinsoul asked, pacing back and forth while on the phone with Vivi.

There were too many thoughts running through her head. Where the hell was Sooyoung? Why wasn’t she picking up? Jinsoul made it her mission to drive around and see if she could find her. It was a bit hard to see how dark it was tonight. Her heart dropped at the thought of Sooyoung out here hurt somewhere. After what happened earlier today and what happened to her the other day, she couldn’t help but worry. 

After looking for close to an hour she ended up going home. She hoped Sooyoung would come around in the morning, wherever she was. Jinsoul didn’t sleep well that night. Neither did Vivi. 

Sooyoung woke up the next morning, the sun slowly rising. Her eyes were hooded, and she squinted to get a better look at her surroundings. Her hand instantly reached up to her neck, feeling the soreness there. It was hard to ignore it and she flinched away when she pressed down on the spot. There was some dried blood on her fingers. 

“Shit..” She muttered, slowly getting off the ground. She stumbled around, grabbing her glasses that were nearly completely shattered at this point. She took a look at her surroundings, remembering where she was again. But her heart dropped when she saw the body at the other end of the alley. She placed her hand on the wall, moving as quick as she could to make sure he was okay. 

But when she saw him not moving, and his eyes wide open and blank she knew he was gone. She also knew she needed to get the fuck out of there. She wondered where that man that attacked her went. She quickly picked up her bag, continuing the route to her home. Vivi was asleep on the couch when she arrived, she was awaken by Sooyoung stumbling into the apartment. 

She immediately jumped up, helping the weak girl to her feet. “Where the hell were you?” She asked. “Are you okay?” She asked again when there was no response.

“I’m fine— I just.” She noticed the dried blood on the right side of my neck. 

“You’re bleeding?” She asked and Sooyoung shook her head.

“I’m fine!” Sooyoung shouted, quickly moving to the bathroom as fast as her legs would allow. She felt like she was going to pass out. She also felt like she needed about 4 gallons of water right now.

When she looked in the mirror she saw the dry blood where she was bitten. Her first thought was to clean the area, her face grimacing as she wiped at the sore spot. Once she was sure it was clean, she moved closer to the mirror, looking at the marks that were left there. 

They were tiny.. barely visible unless you looked hard enough. She didn’t know what the hell she encountered last night. A cannibal? Was he going to eat her? She really didn’t know. All she knew is that her body felt so weak, and like she could pass out any moment now.

“Vivi can you— pour me a glass of water?” Sooyoung asked shyly, and Vivi went to the kitchen immediately. She returned with a glass and handed it to Sooyoung. She went to raise the glass to her lips but instead of drinking it like a normal human she completely drank it with only 2 swallows.

Vivi’s eyes widened, and even Sooyoung was surprised by what happened. “Uh.. could I get some more?” She chuckled, and Vivi did just that. She did the same to this glass, and Vivi just figured it’d be better to give her the whole gallon. Sooyoung was grateful for that, although it still didn’t feel like enough. She had this unquenchable thirst that she couldn’t explain. 

She wasn’t feeling too well so she decided to stay home that day. She’d miss her classes but she was 100 percent sure she wouldn’t be able to deal with it today. Her body felt too weak, she could barely think and every bone in her body ached. She just stayed on the couch that day, watching shows and having Vivi go to the grocery store to bring her back 15 gallons of water.

“Yeah.. she’s fine. I think she just has the flu or something..” Vivi explained to Jinsoul in the other room. 

Jinsoul sighed, feeling like she could calm down now knowing Sooyoung was okay. “I-I can come over..” Jinsoul insisted, but Vivi told her she should just let Sooyoung get some rest.

“She’ll be at school tomorrow.” Vivi informed and Jinsoul understood. 

“Thank you Vivi.” She smiled on the other end, hanging up the call. 

When Vivi returned to the living room, Sooyoung was fast asleep on the couch. She smiled seeing that the other girl was okay. She made sure to turn off the lights and off to bed she went. Around 2 in the morning, she heard someone knocking on the door. It took a few attempts to wake up the sleeping girl. When she opened it, she was expecting to see someone on the other end but there was no one.

She stepped out into the hall, looking left and right. She didn’t see the creature that was hanging above the doorway. It flew inside while she investigated. “Weird..” She said quietly, going back inside and locking the door. She felt her heart stop when she turned around and the pale man from before was in front of her. Only this time, she didn’t have a chance to fight back. 

He instantly knocked her out. “Sorry Kiddo..” He said quietly, checking her pulse. He had to kill her first before the virus did. 

So he sank his teeth into her neck again, draining the blood from her body. Had he not let his hunger get the best of him he wouldn’t have been in this situation. Now he had to kill some innocent girl, so she could come back to life... in a way. He removed his teeth, relishing in the taste of her slight human blood. 

He lifted her with ease, placing her onto the couch. 

“See you soon.” He said to the girl, as he walked casually out of the apartment. 

It took two hours for Sooyoung to wake up again, and when she did she could hardly breathe. She felt like her chest was tightening on her, as if someone tied a plastic bag around her head. She clutched at her chest, gasping for air as she fell off of the couch, clawing at the ground. 

She could barely move, she felt weaker than she was yesterday and it felt like she could feel her veins pulsating inside of her. There was sweat falling down her face as she used every ounce of strength she had left to crawl down the hall. She needed to get Vivi, but she couldn’t stand, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak. She could feel her heart slowing down, and the world was spinning. Her hoodie was stained from the sweating.

Her face clammy from the sweat that rolled down her face, and her body slowly relaxed as her heart began to stop. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as she realized this was it. She was going to die, and she didn’t even get a chance to see Jinsoul one last time. She didn’t even get to tell her friends she loved them. She didn’t get to confess her feelings to Jinsoul. This was the end for her. 

She hadn’t even gotten a chance to prove herself to anyone yet. She was going to die a loser. Her eyes slowly began to close, and her hand that was clutching at her chest previously slowly went limp. Her heart stopped, she was gone. 

But what she didn’t know, was that she had just been saved. In an odd way, she would’ve died had the vampire not come back to finish what he started. But he had a brain, and also his master told him to do so. She was dead, but she was also very much alive. 

Just not in human form. 

Vivi woke up that next morning, checking the time. She had to get ready for class. She opened the room door and immediately jumped at the sight of Sooyoung passed out on the floor. Vivi quickly ran over to her, seeing how pale she looked. “Sooyoung!” She shouted at the girl, checking for a pulse. 

She couldn’t tell if there was one, and if it was, it was dangerously faint. She could feel how clammy and cold her skin was. Was Sooyoung dead? What was she supposed to do? She shook the girl violently, screaming her name.

Sooyoung slowly started coming to her senses, feeling the rapid shaking of her body. She sat up quickly, gasping loudly and snapping her eyes open. Her heart beat violently against her chest, and she breathed heavily, almost as if she was having some sort of panic attack.

“Hey— hey you’re okay.” Vivi held her, trying to reassure her.

“I-I should get you to a hospital..” Vivi insisted and Sooyoung grabbed onto her wrist.

“I’m fine.” She reassured her. “Sooyoung you look sick.” She pointed out, looking at how pale the usually tanner girl was. She had horrible eye bags. But she also noticed the bruising on her face had went away. That was a good thing she supposed, but she swore it was really bad just the night before. 

She helped Sooyoung up. Sooyoung immediately started taking her clothes off, jumping into the shower and watching as the blood went down the drain. She looked at her body and even she noticed how pale she was. “What the hell is going on?” She said to herself, scrubbing at her skin. Once she stepped out the shower she went to her room. Her glasses were put onto her bed by Vivi and when she picked them up she realized how broken they were. “Damn it..” 

She got dressed, putting on another hoodie today to hide herself once again. She put her glasses on and headed for the door. “Wait! I can drive you.” Vivi offered, grabbing her keys.

“No— i’m fine.. I just need some time to myself.” Sooyoung told her, and Vivi nodded. She just wanted to help.

“I’ll see you later.” Sooyoung said to her, shutting the door behind her. 

She noticed her body wasn’t really sore today. If anything she felt a little better, besides the fact that she felt dead. At least every part of her body didn’t ache. The only part of her that ached was the spot she had gotten bitten in. When she got on campus, she noticed Jinsoul immediately, standing by the stairs with her friends. 

Sooyoung felt like she’d look goofy with these fucked up glasses on, so she took them off, deciding she’ll just deal with her blindness. But when she took them off, there was no difference. She could still see, perfectly fine. It wasn’t blurry like it always was when she didn’t have her glasses on. 

“What the—?” She looked around, seeing everything clearly, even Jinsoul’s brown eyes looking at her. She also couldn’t ignore how sensitive she was to every noise around her. She could hear everything it seemed like. But she was snapped out of it when Jinsoul was in front of her, smiling up at her. Until she noticed how off Sooyoung looked.

“Are you okay?” She asked concerned. “You look a little...pale.” She pointed out, just like Vivi did.

“Just a.. fever.” Sooyoung lied, giving a small smile. She had no idea what the fuck was going on right now. Jinsoul moved Sooyoung’s hoodie off of her head and saw the dark circles around her eyes. She looked sleep deprived, and she looked like she had lost an unusual amount of weight. 

Jinsoul went to caress the girls cheek, but flinched away at how cold Sooyoung’s skin was. “A-Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked again, and Sooyoung nodded, hearing someone bouncing their basketball from miles away. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to just focus on the calming voice in front of her. But it was driving her crazy.

It was like she could hear everything that was within an 8 mile radius. “I.. need to go.” Sooyoung suddenly said, opening her eyes and pulling her hoodie back over her head. She slowly jogged to the main entrance. She needed to get to class. When she got inside, there were only a few people in the class. A majority of them had their eyes trained on her. She wondered just how bad she looked. 

She was used to the eyes on her though. So it didn’t matter really. Throughout the class, she tried her best to focus on her work and not on the tapping sound of someones pen from across the room. 

But it literally echoed in her head, the sounds of paper rustling and the sound of the teacher using the marker on the white board. She balled up her fists, feeling her temper rising. The sound of someone crossing their legs even bothered her, and she really didn’t think she could take this much longer. When the boy started tapping his pen again she snapped. 

“Can you fucking stop?” She shouted at him from all the way across the room, slamming her fists down onto her desk.

He leaned his head up, and everyone snapped their eyes towards Sooyoung. They’d never seen her even speak before, so her having that outburst completely threw them all off. “Ms. Ha— do you need to be excused?” The teacher asked and Sooyoung shook her head, slowly relaxing back into her seat. 

The sounds stopped for a few minutes, Sooyoung could focus a little better now. Her eyes were trained on the board, still amazed by how she could see it so well without her glasses on. The sound of a book hitting the floor in the hallway triggered her again, and the sound of that damn pen tapping started again. She jumped up, grabbing her things and running out of the room. 

When she opened the door, it hit someone that was walking near it hard. They flew across the floor at the force of it and Sooyoung was shocked at how that person flew so far. She looked at the door and then back to the guy on the floor. 

She helped him up, standing him upright and then turning back the other way. She quickly ran down the stairs, jumping off the last few steps and landing perfectly. She ran off the campus, running to her apartment that usually took 15 minutes to reach on foot but now only took less than 5. 

The moment she got inside she threw her bag onto the floor, running her hands roughly through her hair. “What the fuck is going on?” She said to herself, shutting her eyes tightly. She just needed a second to breathe. She went over to the kitchen, grabbing the water jug and chugging it down. It still threw her off when she saw her pale skin.

Jinsoul had just left her class, and down the hall she could see the girl that helped her and Sooyoung the other day. Jiwoo was it? 

She slowly walked over to her, and the girl looked up at her with bright eyes.

“Hi.” Jinsoul said, smiling. The other girl smiled brightly, giving the blonde all of her attention.

“Hi! Jinsoul right?” She asked, and Jinsoul nodded.

“I just wanted to thank you.. for what you did the other day.” Jinsoul said gratefully. 

Jiwoo looked away shyly. “It’s not a big deal.. Sooyoung is my friend and you’re—“ She stopped for a moment, looking at Jinsoul’s curious eyes. 

“You’re her friend too so..” Jinsoul’s gaze dropped at that. She was hoping Jiwoo would say something else. “I care about her— and she obviously cares about you. So don’t worry about it..” She reassured. 

“I haven’t seen her since this morning though.. she had a fever apparently.” Jinsoul informed, looking around. 

Jiwoo’s eyebrows quirked up. “Sooyoung? Fever? She hardly ever gets sick..” Jiwoo told her.

“But Vivi said she had one.. she looked really sick when I saw her too.” Jinsoul recalled and Jiwoo was even more concerned now. The blonde seeing the worry on Jiwoo’s face made her worry even more now.

“I’ll make sure to check on her after my class.” Jiwoo assured her. 

Back at her shared apartment, Sooyoung was sitting on the sofa, looking straight ahead. She felt like she was going crazy, and she couldn’t ignore the soreness of her gums either. She kept looking around, still amazed at her perfect eyesight. 

Like Jiwoo said, she went over to Sooyoung’s place after her class. Sooyoung had dozed off for a quick second, but her eyes snapped open when she heard a car pull into the parking lot. She didn’t move though, she just sat, listening involuntarily to the keys jingling as the shorter girl bounced up the stairs. She walked down the hall, and the second she was about to knock, the door was opened quickly.

She jumped back at the sight of Sooyoung, looking down at the ground as she held the door open. She didn’t say a word, she just walked back over to the couch leaving Jiwoo in the doorway. 

“Uhh... how’d you know I was out there?” Jiwoo asked, shutting the door behind her.

“I could hear you.” Sooyoung said truthfully. Jiwoo took a seat beside her, noticing her pale skin. Sooyoung slowly looked at her, and she felt chills down her spine. Something was really off with Sooyoung. 

“Jinsoul told me you had a fever.” She reached up, placing her hand onto the girls forehead and quickly drawing it back. Sooyoung’s skin was ice cold, unusually so. 

Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo as she looked down at her hand. When Jiwoo looked up she could see a weird golden ring around Sooyoung’s pupil. Her eyes widened at the sight, and Sooyoung turned back away from her. “I don’t know what I have.” Sooyoung said quietly.

She really had no idea what was going on at this point. Everything was just weird. She hasn’t felt the same since that night. Her usual chubby cheeks had thinned out drastically over the last day or two. Her bruises had healed too. She hardly ever looked in the mirror these days. She hated looking at herself. 

“Maybe you should see a doctor.” Jiwoo suggested and Sooyoung immediately shut down the idea. 

“I don’t need a doctor.” 

“Look at you! You’ve lost weight so quickly.. your skin is pale, paler than i’ve ever seen it.” Jiwoo pointed out again. Sooyoung looked down at her hands, shaking her head at it. 

“I’m fine Jiwoo.” She lied. She wasn’t fine at all. She quickly stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. Vivi was on the other side, about to place her key into the keyhole. “Oh! Well.. okay.” She smiled, stepping inside. 

“Jiwoo! What are you doing here?” She asked the girl. Jiwoo stood up, grabbing her jacket. “Just came to check on Sooyoung.” She said truthfully.

“I’ll leave you to it now.” She smiled nervously, still eyeing the taller girl. Something was definitely off with Sooyoung. How did she know Vivi was at the door? She hadn’t heard anything at all. But somehow Sooyoung heard it. 

“How are you feeling today?” Vivi asked her, and Sooyoung shrugged.

“I don’t feel like anything..” Sooyoung said. It was true, she felt empty. She felt like she wasn’t even actually here. 

“Hm.” Vivi said, reaching a hand up to feel her forehead again. “How about I make you some tea?” 

After Sooyoung drank the tea, Vivi insisted she rested a little longer. “Thanks Vivi.” She gave a weak smile.

“No problem— I'm going to head to bed now.” She smiled, pulling the blanket up the girls body to keep her warm. Sooyoung was still laying there, eyes wide open even in the dark living room. It was dark, so terribly dark. But somehow she could still see everything. She fell asleep that night, not ignoring how sore her mouth felt. It was even harder to ignore when she was eating a simple bagel that morning. 

“Everything alright?” Vivi asked, drinking a simple cup of coffee. 

“Just a toothache.” Sooyoung told her, because that’s all she thought it was. When she was in class that day, Jinsoul couldn’t stop looking towards the girl. Her bruises had healed, but she still looked awfully pale. She also avoided eye contact with the blonde, more than usual. 

Something seriously off was going on. 

“Watch where you’re going bitch.” The guy said, pushing her harshly. She knew that voice anywhere. 

“Don’t you guys have something else you should be doing?” Sooyoung asked, growing irritated every passing second.

“It can wait..” He said, walking closer to her. 

“You’d think after all the times we beat your ass you’d avoid us every way possible.” Sojung said, hopping down from the gate she was sitting on.

“I’m not scared of you.” Sooyoung said shakily. Yeah, she knew she was going to get her shit pushed in now. But the second she saw a hand come flying from Sojung she stopped it, twisting it and hearing a bone snap. The girl yelled out, moving away from Sooyoung quickly.

Sooyoung smiled at the sight of that. “Whoa did she break your wrist?” She heard someone ask in a panicked state. 

Another girl attempted to attack Sooyoung but she dodged her, watching as she fell to the ground. She laughed at her. She quickly turned around, blocking the fist that was coming her way and laying hits on the boy’s face in front of her. He fell to the ground, holding his nose as it bled. 

“Someone get her!” One of the boys shouted, running to tackle Sooyoung, pushing her up against the gate. He had a decent grip on her, but it was pointless with the amount of strength she possessed. She headbutted him, leaving him a crying mess on the floor as he held his nose. 

The girl that she avoided moments ago got back up, running over to Sooyoung to hit her. But Sooyoung grabbed her arm, flipping her over onto her back. “Fuck..” The girl groaned, her back aching from being slammed on the concrete. She then punched her hard, watching as her head fell back against the concrete. 

And without wasting another second, she swung her hand, connecting it with the boy’s face as he was running towards her. He went flying, landing on top of someone’s car, leaving a huge dent in it from his body. Sooyoung stood up straight, dusting off her clothes and picking her bag up. 

“You should probably see a doctor.” She said, looking directly at Sojung. She walked off quickly, not believing that she just did that. What the hell was going on? 

Even the group of kids that usually beat her ass were confused. Sooyoung stared at her own hands, seeing the blood that covered her knuckles. She quickly tried to wipe it off onto her hoodie. When she got home she went into the bathroom quickly, not missing Vivi’s presence on the couch. She rinsed her hands off, watching as the blood went down the drain. 

“Ha Sooyoung.. what is going on with you?” She muttered to herself.


	2. 2

Sooyoung tried to ignore that “toothache” she was dealing with. But it became harder to ignore every passing second. Jinsoul had made eye contact with the girl every chance she got, her heart fluttering whenever Sooyoung would look back at her. 

“Stop staring so hard..” Her friend said, teasing the girl whenever she saw her staring towards the back. Jinsoul noticed she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

“I’m.. not. Just want to make sure she’s okay.” Jinsoul said. It was somewhat the truth. She wanted to make sure she was okay. But she also couldn’t stop looking at the girl in that leather jacket she wore. She turned back to her work, but was thrown off when she heard the sound of a desk moving. 

Everyone watched as Sooyoung quickly left the classroom. The girl stumbled around, holding her face tightly as she moved to the bathroom. She was thrown off when she felt a hand over her mouth, quickly pulling her inside. He took her into one of the stalls, shutting the door and locking it. She fought against him but it was useless, he was way stronger than her.

“Shhh… it’ll be over soon.” The guy said, watching as her eyes slowly changed into that familiar hazel color. Her newfound fangs harshly pushing through her gums and making tears fall from her eyes. But when it was over, the guy let her go, her body falling to the bathroom floor. 

She angrily stood up, pushing him against the stall and placing a hand around his neck. “Who the fuck are you?” She asked angrily, her fangs on display. He smiled cheekily, only making her grip around his neck stronger. When she thought she had the situation under control he swiftly tripped her, watching as she fell flat on her back.

“I’m Lucas.” He reached a hand out for her to grab. “I’m not here to hurt you.” He said gently, watching as she ignored his hand and stood up on her own. 

“What did you do to me?” She asked, and he threw his hands up defensively. 

“I didn’t do anything— but I can explain.. can we get out the girls restroom first?” He asked, looking around. Sooyoung nodded. 

“Lucas”, as he called himself bought her something to eat so they could talk over it. He didn’t eat anything though, he just sat there with his hands clasped together. “Can you explain now?” She asked, and he nodded.

“I’m Lucas.. the one who attacked you is Taeyong.” 

Sooyoung’s eyes widened. “He bit me.” She recalled, and he nodded. “You were supposed to die that night.. but our… superiors, told us to not let that happen because of his recklessness.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Taeyong is a vampire. The reason I held your loud mouth shut in there is because you are going through your transformation and you’ll whine like a big baby.” 

“V-Vampires aren’t real.” Sooyoung denied, although she had no idea what else any of this could mean. 

“Really?” He asked, and she nodded. “Watch this.” 

He stood up, snapped his fingers in her face and got her attention. He quickly dashed away, making the leaves beside her rustle. And then he snapped again, knowing that she’d be able to hear him because of her enhanced hearing ability. Within seconds he was in front of her like he never left. She stood up, knocking the chair back.

“W-what? This can’t be real.” She pinched herself, and then slapped her own face. 

“Yeah that’s weird.. stop that.” He said gesturing to her hitting herself. 

“I don’t understand..” Sooyoung said truthfully. She didn’t believe any of this. 

“Well— that’s what I'm here for.” He smiled, gesturing for her to sit down again. She slowly picked up the chair, sitting it upright. “Ask me anything.” 

“So.. I'm a vampire?” 

“No you’re a creepy bird with scary teeth.” He replied.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Okay.. now what?” 

Lucas explained as much as he was allowed to, trying to help the darker haired girl understand. Sooyoung had been bitten, but she was originally left for dead. However, Lucas’s “superiors”, forced Taeyong to go back and finish the job. Which was to turn her. Now she’s going through her transformation. 

“So you’re.. from another world?” Sooyoung asked.

“Something like that.. speaking of— I should head back there now.” He stood up, making Sooyoung stand up with him. 

“I’ll see you very soon.. Sooyoung?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah.. Sooyoung.” 

“Be good Sooyoung— those powers can be taken away just as fast as they were given.” He said, and dashed off. Sooyoung needed to get home now that her class was over. Jinsoul stood in the hall, seeing if she’d find Sooyoung amongst the mass of people. But she wasn’t too lucky with that.

 

The next day Sooyoung was back on campus, but she wasn’t going to her classes. Instead she waited around for the blonde. She didn’t know what it was but when she woke up this morning she felt like a totally different person. When she spotted Jinsoul she quickly jogged over to her, scaring the poor girl in the process.

“Holy shit— Sooyoung?” She said, clutching at her chest. “Where have you been?” 

“When did your eyes get so… brown?” She asked, seeing the bright hazel eyes looking back at her. 

“What?” Sooyoung asked. 

“You look beautiful today.” She added, seeing the blonde blushing madly. 

“How are you feeling?” Jinsoul asked, removing the hoodie from Sooyoung’s head. 

“Better.” She said truthfully. 

“You still look sick..” Jinsoul pointed out, caressing her cheek. 

“It’ll pass.” Sooyoung said. Although she was unsure of that. Jinsoul’s hand instantly retreated once she realized they were still in public and she was being.. very affectionate with Sooyoung. 

“Um.. I'm going back to my apartment if you want to tag along. You left class the other day so—“ She started. 

“I’d love to.” Sooyoung said immediately. Jinsoul was surprised at how straightforward Sooyoung was being. The girl was normally shy with her. “Well okay then.” 

Once they got to Jinsoul’s apartment, Sooyoung didn’t waste any time getting comfortable. She rested her feet on Jinsoul’s coffee table and folded her arms behind her head. Jinsoul came into the living room, subtly knocking her legs down with her knees and giving a smile. “Here— Vivi told me to give you tea.” Jinsoul smiled. 

“What? I don’t need tea. I’m fine really.” Sooyoung assured her. Jinsoul brought the mug up to her lips and she couldn’t resist now. Not with Jinsoul pouting at her. “Fine.” Sooyoung gave in. 

“Now.. about the work you missed...” Jinsoul started, but truthfully all she was looking at was Jinsoul’s neck. She had an urge to just… bite her there. She was distracted by her lips as she spoke, wanting nothing more than to place hers on the other girls. 

“Sooyoung?” Jinsoul called, seeing the taller girls eyes staring at her chest. 

“Huh?” Sooyoung asked, taking a sip of tea. “Were you even listening to me?” Jinsoul asked, watching as the girl scrambled to find an excuse.

“What? Of course..” Sooyoung lied, smiling to assure her she was. 

“What was I talking about then?” Jinsoul asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Um… school work.” Sooyoung said, not making eye contact. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Jinsoul teased, smiling and putting the work to the side. 

“If you want me to take my shirt off just tell me.” Jinsoul said, smirking at the darker haired girl.

Sooyoung nearly choked. “What?” She asked, wanting to make sure she heard that correctly. 

“I’m kidding— unless you actually want me to.” She winked, taking the mug from Sooyoung’s hands. 

“Um…” Sooyoung trailed off, watching the girl disappear into the kitchen. She exhaled loudly, running her hands over her face. 

Jinsoul made sure to clean the mug, returning back to Sooyoung on the sofa. The blonde sat dangerously close to Sooyoung, her heat radiating off of her body. She smelled amazing too, Sooyoung felt herself involuntarily leaning closer to her. But she moved back quickly when she saw Jinsoul slowly turning to her. “You okay?” She asked, making Sooyoung nod quickly.

“You’re just— really pretty.” Sooyoung confessed. 

Jinsoul smiled. “Me?” She asked, pointing to herself. 

Sooyoung nodded, placing a hand on her thigh. Jinsoul flinched at the contact. She wasn’t expecting that at all, but she couldn’t deny that she actually liked it. Despite Sooyoung’s touch being so cold. She placed her hand over hers, holding it gently and looking up at the other girl. Sooyoung was just watching their hands as they touched, wanting to do much more than just hold hands with the blonde.

Jinsoul wanted Sooyoung to do something so badly. But she was scared to push the girl further. She didn’t even know if Sooyoung liked her that way. She slowly leaned in, seeing the eager Sooyoung moving forward too. She hesitated, feeling the warm breath of the other girl hitting her lips, tempting her to come closer. 

Jinsoul waited, she waited so patiently for Sooyoung to just move literally an inch closer so she could feel her lips against hers. But it never came, mainly because the second Sooyoung found the courage to do it, Jinsoul’s phone rang. Sooyoung quickly moved back, feeling her heart beating harshly as she realized what almost happened. 

“Sorry.. it’s a friend.” Jinsoul apologized, standing up and going into the other room. 

It was useless though, because Sooyoung could still hear everything. She listened in on Jinsoul confirming plans for dinner with someone. She instantly frowned, leaning forward and scrunching her face up. Dinner with someone else? When Jinsoul came back Sooyoung had to pretend she hadn’t heard a thing.

“Sorry about that.” The blonde apologized again, sitting down and grabbing the work from before. “Maybe we should— get started on this.” She added, giving a small smile to the taller girl. 

Sooyoung nodded, trying to ignore her slight jealousy. Jinsoul could’ve been talking to anyone. A family member, a friend, hopefully not a guy friend. But it was bothering her and for some reason she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. 

“Who were you talking to?” Sooyoung asked, searching for Jinsoul’s eyes.

“A friend..” Jinsoul simply stated, flipping through the pages in her book. 

“Which one?”

“Um.. one from my class?”

“You take your friends from class to dinner?”

“Sooyoung stop— it’s just a friend.” 

“Is it a guy?” 

Jinsoul nodded and Sooyoung scoffed, not even hiding her disappointment. “It’s not like that.” Jinsoul defended, making Sooyoung laugh. 

“I’m sure he likes you.” Sooyoung said, avoiding the eyes that followed her.

“You don’t know that..” Jinsoul defended.

“I do! How could anyone not like you? You’re— perfect!” She snapped, instantly calming herself down when she felt her fangs coming from their little hiding spot. Jinsoul noticed how tense Sooyoung was, but she was also stunned by her words. 

Sooyoung thought she was perfect? “I need to go.” Sooyoung suddenly said, grabbing her things.

“Wait what? What about your work?” Jinsoul asked, walking towards her. 

“Just email it to me or something.” Sooyoung said, putting on her leather jacket. 

Jinsoul looked into those hazel eyes again, sighing softly. She wanted to lean up just a little so she could kiss her, but she decided against it. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sooyoung said, kissing her on the forehead gently and stepping out of the apartment. Sooyoung didn’t even take the stairs, instead, running down the hall and jumping through the open window and landing onto the ground steadily. She stayed there for a moment, looking in front of her and smiling brightly.

“Fuck yeah!” She shouted, running forward and jumping over cars as she ran through the streets. To everyone else, it was a gust of wind. But for Sooyoung, she was having some fun doing parkour. Hopping over cars, jumping over gates, weaving in between people. She was having the time of her life. 

That was until through the blur around her she could spot someone else perfectly, almost as if they were moving the same speed as her. Suddenly she was being pushed hard onto the ground, her back sliding across the ground in a park she’d never been to before. She instantly jumped up, looking around for the person who knocked her over. 

“You can come out now!” She shouted to nobody. The park was empty, horrifyingly so. And suddenly someone landed in front of her, her dark hair and blonde tips on display as she slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were silver almost, and the shape was quite sharp. 

Sooyoung tried to push her back, but was instead thrown to the ground without even being touched. She groaned when her back hit the hard ground. “Ouch..” Sooyoung whined, staring up at the sky.

“You don’t want to fight me.” The girl said, her light voice said calmly. 

“Maybe I do.” Sooyoung said, jumping up again and getting into a fighting stance.

“No— i’m telling you now.. you don’t want to.” A fist hit her hard, snapping her head in the other direction. She chuckled, rubbing at her jaw. 

“I warned you.” She said, punching Sooyoung in the chest making her fly through 3 buildings, past the people inside of them and hit the side of a car. 

When she got up she groaned, holding her shoulder. The person in the car got out, his hands on his head as he looked at the damaged car. Smoke coming from the hood.

“Sorry about that.” Sooyoung said, sighing and running back through the opening in the buildings she involuntarily created. When she got back to the park, the girl was standing there, waiting for her to strike again. But this time when she did, she wouldn’t be easy on her. She couldn’t deny this girl was annoying as hell. Making her task more stressful than it needed to be. 

“Are you going to stop now?” 

“No.” Sooyoung said running towards her and getting punched so hard she felt she was moving in slow motion. Except she actually was moving in slow motion, and the other girl was moving at a normal pace.

“Since you’re being difficult, I'm going to talk to you like this.” She said, watching the girl still falling in slow motion.

“I’m Hyejoo— my superiors sent me here to check on you.” She introduced. “I am not from your world, so your tiny brain is making me lose my patience.” She added, tapping Sooyoung on the head so she could fall at a normal speed now. When she hit the ground she felt disoriented.

“Don’t tell me you’re from the “vampire” world too..” Sooyoung groaned, rubbing at her sore jaw. 

“I am— but you and I aren’t alike.” She explained. She reached a hand out, Sooyoung quickly took it, getting to her feet. 

“Does anyone know?” She asked.

“About what?” 

“You. Vampire girl.” 

“No? Not that I know of.. besides the idiot that attacked me and that other tall guy. Lucas or whatever.” I explained, and she smiled. 

“Ah— well. I suppose that’s good.” 

“What do you want?” Sooyoung asked and Hyejoo laughed.

“Come with me.” Hyejoo said, turning away from Sooyoung and forming a portal of some sort with her hands.

“Whoa—“ Sooyoung said, the powerful wind from it blowing her hair.

“Go on.” Hyejoo insisted, moving aside. 

“Is it going to hurt?” Sooyoung wondered, looking at the bright golden light that formed around the portal.

“No.” 

“Are you lying?” 

“No.” She quickly pushed the girl in, jumping in behind her. The portal closed immediately after, and Sooyoung felt dizzy as she fell into absolutely nothing. She just kept screaming until she finally hit the floor, a cold concrete floor at that. When she looked up there were other girls staring back at her. 

She quickly got up, dusting herself off. 

“Hyejoo.” The shorter girl called out, walking over to them. 

“Here you go.” She said, walking away from the girl on the floor. Sooyoung was shaken up. None of this seemed real. Things like this were only seen in movies, and read in books. How was this real? Or was she just dreaming? She quickly stood to her feet, smirking cockily as she looked at the eyes that looked back at her. The shorter girl stared back at her, her eyes were red though, not the hazel color like Sooyoung.

“Oh she’s a baby.” One of the girls pointed out, sitting on the stairs that led to a throne. 

“Who are you people?” 

“Who are you?” The brunette asked, hopping down from the ceiling. Sooyoung jumped back, seeing the girls red eyes. She couldn’t deny the girl was a little attractive, she’d be more intimidated if she wasn’t so short. 

“I’m Sooyoung.” She said confidently, as the brunette walked in circles around her. 

“I’m Jungeun.” She introduced, pointing to herself and then to the other girls.

“That is Heejin, Hyunjin, Haseul and Chaewon.” Jungeun introduced. Chaewon just looked at Sooyoung with stern eyes. If anything she was the most intimidating one in the room. 

“I’m sure you already know Hyejoo.” She smiled, pointing to the other girl that was around the same height as me.

“What do you want from me?” Sooyoung asked, watching as Jungeun paced around her. 

“We’re here to train you..” Heejin finally spoke. 

“Train me? I don’t need any training.” Sooyoung said. She already had the strength. 

“Really?” Heejin asked and Sooyoung nodded.

“See these guns?” She flexed, looking at Heejin. Hyunjin laughed at the sight. There was no muscle there at all. 

“Come on— fight me.” Sooyoung got into a fighting stance, slightly irritated by how unbothered Heejin seemed.

“You don’t want to fight me.” Heejin said truthfully. Sooyoung wasn’t backing down though. 

“Come on— I won’t take it personal.” The taller girl said. Jungeun just watched from the sides smiling to herself. She had no idea who she was messing with. 

Heejin didn’t say anything though. She just let Sooyoung have her moment. “Are you scared?” 

“No.” Heejin said, still standing still. “I’m waiting for you to put your hands on me.” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, throwing a punch that was instantly stopped. Heejin held her fist in her hand, using her other to hit Sooyoung in the stomach making her fly into one of the brick columns, completely destroying it. Jungeun clapped her hands, laughing at her. 

Sooyoung lied in the debris, shaking her head as she tried to regain her composure. 

“She warned you.” Jungeun said, helping the girl up. 

“Now you’ll need to fix that.” Heejin pointed at the broken column, watching as Sooyoung walked back over to her. 

“Sooyoung— I am much much stronger than you. You are a baby. I have been living for over 1000 years.” She explained, making Sooyoung’s eyes widen.

“So this vampire shit is real huh?” The taller girl asked. 

“As real as can be..” 

“So why am I here?” Sooyoung asked again.

“You’re from earth right?” Hyunjin asked, standing up finally.

“Yeah..” 

“People from our world want to take over earth.. bad people.” 

“Why do you care?” Sooyoung asked. If they were in this world, safe away from earth’s disasters and problems, then she wouldn’t care much about it.

“Because some of us have family there and friends....” Jungeun explained. 

“If our enemies get ahold of earth they’ll wipe out the human species.” Hyunjin explained. “They’ve tried to take over this world, now they’re moving onto another. We have to stop them once and for all.” 

“How are you going to train me?” Sooyoung asked, looking between the two girls.

“We’ll help you manage your powers, show you what you can do. Make you stronger.” Jungeun informed.

“And what about the wizard of oz over there?” Sooyoung gestured to Hyejoo. 

“Hyejoo is.. different. Nobody can be like her unless you’re in her bloodline. Which died out many years ago.” Heejin explained.

“Aww poo— I wanted to have cool magic finger tips too.” 

“Are you always this annoying?” Hyejoo asked, and Sooyoung shrugged.

“We know everything about you.” Chaewon said. “We know how you used to get your butt kicked all the time.” She added, making Sooyoung cringe as she recalled.

“Just last week actually.. right?” 

“More like a few days ago.” Hyejoo teased, making Hyunjin laugh. 

“Alright broomstick girl, no shit talking.” Sooyoung threatened.

“I don’t even have a broomstick!” Hyejoo complained, making Heejin sigh deeply.

“For now— nobody can know about this. It’ll cause panic.” Jungeun explained, walking over to the girls. 

“Then why tell me?” The taller girl asked.

“Because you’re one of us now.. and you’re young. Youthful. We need to look out for you.” Heejin smiled. 

“So when are we starring in a twilight movie?” Sooyoung joked. 

Hyejoo instantly made a portal, and Hyunjin did the honors, punching her directly in the face making her stumble into it.

“Geez— she really is annoying.” Chaewon said, watching as the portal closed from their end. 

Jinsoul was getting ready for her dinner date when she heard someone tapping on her window. At first she thought it was a branch maybe, but when she saw a hand waving at her she quickly ran over to it, seeing Sooyoung there. 

“Uh? You could’ve came through the front door.” Jinsoul said, looking confused as to why Sooyoung was outside of her window. 

“This seemed better.” Sooyoung smiled, jumping inside. 

“You look good.” She added, making Jinsoul smile widely. 

“Thanks.” She turned back to the mirror, putting on some red lipstick.

“I brought you flowers.” Sooyoung smiled, taking the roses from behind her.

“How romantic?” Jinsoul smiled, taking the flowers and placing them on her dresser. 

“Are you trying to win me over Ha Sooyoung?”

Sooyoung smiled again, laying down onto the bed. “Haven’t I already?” She asked cockily. 

Jinsoul didn’t answer. 

She wasn’t necessarily interested in the guy that she was going to dinner with. But she figured free food so why not. She was almost certain Sooyoung had a nice grasp on her heart though, as much as she tried to ignore it. Seeing Sooyoung smiling at her through the mirror as she applied makeup made her heart do flips. 

Sooyoung could already hear the idiot coming down the hallway far before Jinsoul knew. “One second.” She said, stepping out of the room. The moment he was about to knock the door was swung open.

“Oh— you look different.” He said jokingly. Sooyoung just gave a forced smile. She saw the flowers in his hand and took them forcefully. 

“Come in.. she should be ready soon.” Sooyoung said, moving to the side so he could come in and sit down. Sooyoung stood in front of him while he sat, looking directly at him. She could tell he was feeling awkward, especially with the way she was staring him down. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Nice uh.. eyes.” He complimented, and Sooyoung still just stared.

“If you do anything to her, i’ll break you in half.” She threatened, his eyes widened and he sat up straight. When she heard the room door open she fixed her glare to a cheerier attitude. 

“Oh! I didn’t even know you were here.” Jinsoul said cheerily. “We can head out now.” She smiled, walking over to the door. 

“Have fun you two.” Sooyoung said, smiling at Jinsoul and glaring at the boy the second she turned around. 

“How are you getting home Sooyoung?” Jinsoul asked. “It’s dark out— I don’t want you to walk home alone.” She pouted and Sooyoung smiled reassuringly. 

“Trust me.. i’ll be okay. Text me when you’re home.” 

“I’ll call.” Jinsoul smiled.

“Even better.” Sooyoung smiled back, waving as she got into the car. On her way home, she walked through the park, tossing the flowers the boy had gotten for Jinsoul into the fire that was lit up in the park’s trash can. 

She felt slight drops from the sky hitting her skin, and she looked up, getting hit in the eye immediately with a raindrop. 

“Ugh.” She groaned, picking up her pace. When she started running, she jumped over a tall gate that was enclosing the park. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly when she saw how easily she lunged over it.

“Holy shit!” She shouted out, turning around to run home. She happily hopped from building to building, nearly missing her footing at one point. She just laughed it off though, just too excited by her newfound abilities. When she finally got inside, Vivi was in the kitchen.

“Whoa! You’re soaked.. you need to change out of these clothes.” She insisted, running to grab a towel.

“I feel great!” Sooyoung smiled brightly, throwing her hands up excitedly.

“That’s good.” Vivi smiled, using the towel to dry at the taller girl’s face. 

“No like— I feel fucking awesome! Untouchable almost.” Sooyoung added, still smiling. 

“Like a superhero?” 

“Yeah! Sort of..” Sooyoung laughed. 

 

“Well— you won’t be much of a superhero if you end up getting sick again right?” Vivi asked, pointing to my room. 

“Fine, I'll change my clothes mother.” Sooyoung teased, pinching the shorter girls cheeks. 

Jinsoul was bored at the dinner. Just listening to the boy across from her talking about his football games. She honestly didn’t care. She wished she was with Sooyoung, hearing about her day. She hoped she had gotten home safely. It was raining as well. 

The guy across from her noticed she was checking her phone constantly. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah.. of course.” Jinsoul lied, locking her phone again. “You were talking about your playoffs right?” She asked, helping him resume the conversation. He smiled when he realized she was actually listening. Except she really wasn’t. She just happened to catch the last few words he said before questioning her. 

Jiwoo was sitting in her dorm, her roommate was out for the night. She liked to spend her time alone to think about her best friend, who she hadn’t seen since her first year in high school. She told herself that maybe she moved. Either way, it was oddly strange how she disappeared. She didn’t update on social media anymore, and she hardly ever spoke to her. An occasional text every now and then. 

She sighed deeply, twirling the polaroid in between her fingers. The one she took when they snuck out that night to go and look at the stars with their other friends. “Oh Jungeun— where are you?” 

When Jinsoul got back to her apartment that night, she called Sooyoung just like she said she would. Sooyoung picked up, sitting atop a building while eating McDonald's fries. The view was pretty nice from up here. 

“I assume you’re home?” Sooyoung asked, the wind blowing her hair. 

“You’re right..” Jinsoul smiled to herself, walking aimlessly around her apartment. “Are you outside? Sounds windy.” 

“Just my fan..” Sooyoung lied, looking down at the ground below as her legs hung over the side of the building. 

“Ah..” Jinsoul said, putting the phone on speaker as she undressed.

“How was the date?” She heard Sooyoung’s charming voice ask from the other end of the phone. 

“Boring.” Jinsoul said. She wanted to say she’d much rather have spent her night with Sooyoung. “He just talked about sports.” She sighed, removing her bra.

“Sounds fun to me.” 

“Don’t lie.” Jinsoul said.

“Yeah— that is pretty fucking boring.” Sooyoung chuckled, making Jinsoul’s heart race as she laughed too. 

“Do you like him?” Sooyoung suddenly asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to that.

Jinsoul stopped for a moment, walking over to her bed and looking down at her phone. “No.” She said truthfully. Sooyoung felt relieved at that, swinging her feet over the ledge excitedly. 

“I have a confession.” Sooyoung suddenly said, and Jinsoul felt herself getting excited. 

“What is it?” 

Sooyoung stood up, looking around at the pretty night sky and the buildings that lit up. “I’m actually not home in front of a fan.” 

“What? Where are you then?” 

And suddenly she heard a knock at her window again. But she was braless, and Sooyoung smirked. She dropped her phone, turning the other way and quickly throwing a shirt on. 

“Any day now Jung Jinsoul.” Sooyoung teased, watching as Jinsoul slowly walked over to the window. 

“Is this your new thing now?” She asked, watching as Sooyoung jumped inside. 

“Maybe—“ The taller girl answered, hanging up the call.

“What were you doing outside?” 

“Enjoying the fresh air..” Sooyoung said truthfully. “I want you to join me.” She added.

“It’s a little late, don't you think?” Jinsoul asked.

“Are you 5? We’re adults.. come on. I promise it’ll be worth it.” Sooyoung tempted, and Jinsoul couldn’t deny that offer. 

“Fine— but only for an hour. I have work to do.” 

“Shouldn’t have went on a date.” Sooyoung muttered under breath.

“What?” Jinsoul asked, leaning her head up from her dresser. 

“Nothing. I said wear a hoodie.. it’s a little cold outside now.” She lied, smiling brightly. Once they got outside, Jinsoul was really glad she wore a hoodie. Sooyoung wasn’t lying when she said it was cold. It wasn’t this cold when she got home a little while ago..

Sooyoung stayed by her side, wearing a simple black t-shirt and some jeans. She left her jacket back at home. “Where are we going?” Jinsoul asked.

“To see the stars silly!” Sooyoung said cheerily, skipping slightly to move faster. Jinsoul smiled brightly at the girls cheery attitude. But she was also concerned. Why had Sooyoung’s entire demeanor changed in the span of just 2 days? When they got towards the building, Sooyoung led her inside. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to be here.” Jinsoul said, looking around at the empty building.

“We’ll be okay.” Sooyoung assured, reaching a hand out to the blonde, leading her up the stairs. They traveled up, Sooyoung excitedly running up the stairs with the blonde trailing behind her. When they finally got to the roof, the door was locked shut it seemed. 

“Stand back for a second.” Sooyoung warned, and Jinsoul did as she was told. She jumped back when the loud sound of the door being broken down rang throughout the empty building. Sooyoung had kicked it down, without a sweat. 

“Now..” Sooyoung trailed off, stepping outside. When she did she looked up, seeing the stars shining brightly again and the tall buildings lit up as well. Jinsoul saw it too, smiling softly at the sight. “Whoa..” She said, spinning around to see everything clearer. 

“Pretty nice right?” Sooyoung asked, watching as the girls eyes sparkled. 

“It’s beautiful.” Jinsoul smiled, still amazed by the view. She’s actually happy Sooyoung convinced her to do this. 

She shivered when she felt the wind blowing, making Sooyoung quickly wrap her arms around her. She felt all tingly inside at the feeling of her arms wrapped around her. It almost seemed natural to the blonde. Sooyoung’s hair blew in the wind as she held Jinsoul from behind and looked around at the city lit up in the night. 

Jinsoul leaned back into the hug, resting her head against Sooyoung’s shoulder. Sooyoung eventually sat them down, allowing Jinsoul to lean up against her. 

“Thank you for this.” Jinsoul said, avoiding the eyes she felt on her. 

“It’s no problem.” Sooyoung said, smiling at the flustered look on Jinsoul’s face. The moonlight was shining perfectly on her skin, making her eyes sparkle too. The second Jinsoul turned to look at Sooyoung she pressed her lips against hers. Jinsoul was sure her heart literally jumped out of her chest with how hard it was beating when Sooyoung’s soft lips were on hers.

It was cold out, but this simple kiss set her on fire, warming every inch of her body. Sooyoung’s grip on her waist was mind numbing. She wanted more, quickly pushing Sooyoung back and straddling her on the rooftop under the night sky. Sooyoung felt slightly nervous, her hands shakily gripping at Jinsoul’s waist and her lips moving quickly against hers.

It didn’t take long to find Jinsoul’s rhythm, and they were soon kissing in harmony. Sooyoung’s hand ran through the blonde’s perfect locks while the other gripped at her ass, making Jinsoul moan loudly into the kiss.

It also made her realize what she was doing, immediately pulling away from Sooyoung and removing herself from her lap. “You okay?” Sooyoung asked, leaning up quickly.

“Y-Yeah.. I think I should get home now.” She said, anxiously standing on her feet. Sooyoung nodded understandingly, standing up and dusting off her jeans. The blonde had to turn away as she watched Sooyoung’s arms slightly flexing from the simple movement. “Stupid hormones.” She thought to herself.

Thankfully, the walk back to her apartment wasn’t awkward at all. Sooyoung held her hand the whole way back. She still didn’t understand why Sooyoung was so cold. She assured her she was fine though. 

“Maybe you should stay the night.” Jinsoul insisted as she unlocked her apartment door.

“So you can end up on top of me again?” Sooyoung said playfully, but Jinsoul’s legs nearly gave out. 

“W-what? N-no.. of course not! Why do you think that?” She asked nervously, stumbling over her words. 

Sooyoung laughed, pushing a strand of hair from out of the girl’s face. “I was joking Jinsoul— i’d like to lay in my bed tonight if that’s okay with you.” She smiled softly.

“Fine— but let me know when you get home safely.” Jinsoul said. “Or else.” She threatened.

“Or else what?” 

“I don’t know.. i’ll be mad at you or something.” Jinsoul said shyly.

“I’ll make sure to do just that.” Sooyoung said, placing a soft kiss on the shorter girls forehead. “Goodnight Jinsoul.” 

The moment Jinsoul locked her door she received a text from Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung (12:36am) : I'm home :) 

Jinsoul laughed. 

Jinsoul (12:37am) : No you’re not.. 

Sooyoung (12:37am) : No really I am! 

Sooyoung facetimed her, and when Jinsoul picked up she furrowed her eyebrows. Sooyoung was home.. in bed.. in less than 3 minutes. Jinsoul was pretty sure Sooyoung didn’t live close to her. She opened the door, looking down the hallway of her apartment building. She couldn’t believe it.

“But how?” Jinsoul asked, going back inside. “You were just here.” 

“Magic.” Sooyoung winked. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Get some rest.” The taller girl smiled, running a hand through her hair. 

“Goodnight Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss that she shared with Jinsoul. It was like a dream almost. The girl she really liked was on top of her, willingly kissing her. She even.. moaned. Sooyoung felt flustered when she recalled that. 

The next day on campus, she was standing alone in the halls, leaned up against a wall. The song “Bitch Better Have My Money” by Rihanna was playing in her headphones. So she wasn’t phased by the idiot speaking to her, mainly because she didn’t care to acknowledge it. He got her attention by pushing her hard, making her nearly fall over.

She removed her headphones and sighed. “Do you really want to do this?” Sooyoung asked, tilting her head. She noticed Sojung had a wrist brace on this time around. 

“Yes actually. Just you and me.. one on one.” He threatened.

“Ahh.. Hoseok— you know you shouldn’t hit girls.” She said, standing tall still. He was getting irritated by her arrogant attitude. 

“Just shut up and fight me bitch.” He swung, instantly feeling his arm twisted behind his back and his face against the wall.

“I told you.. you don’t want to do this.” Sooyoung threatened, and she felt his struggling stop. He quickly removed himself from the grip she had, smacking her across the face and looking down at his hand when he saw that she barely flinched. 

“Ouch.” She said sarcastically, with an annoyed tone in her voice. 

She shook her head, smacking him across his face and sending him flying through the wall. His friends that were watching all backed away, one nearly falling over at what they had just witnessed. “Told you.” She simply said. 

Sooyoung picked up her phone from the floor and put her headphones back in. “Heating pad and some ice should help with the soreness.” She informed, looking away from the hole in the wall. 

She walked down the hall, happily replaying her song and humming to herself. Sojung attempted to help Hoseok from out of the wall, looking around trying to figure out how the hell Sooyoung did that. 

Sooyoung kept her headphones in, her body still adjusting to her enhanced senses. The boy tapping his pen didn’t bother her as much anymore, even though she could still hear it. It wasn’t as grueling as the first day. 

When she was at work she had to control her urges to sink her teeth into someone’s neck. It was a little bizarre how things had changed so quickly for her. She was now craving something that she really didn’t want. Regular drinks just wouldn’t cut it anymore. 

“You okay?” Chungha asked, seeing the girl’s head constantly falling over.

“Just tired.” Sooyoung lied. 

“Well.. luckily for you— your shift is over in about 10 minutes.” She informed. That was something to look forward to. 

She served one last customer and was in the backroom clocking out. “Someone is in a hurry.” Sunmi teased.

“Just tired— want to get home in my bed.” Sooyoung smiled weakly. 

“Fair enough.. stay safe.” Sunmi smiled, watching as Sooyoung walked slowly. Chungha didn’t understand how Sooyoung wasn’t wearing some other layers to battle the cold air.

“She seems a little off to you lately?” Sunmi asked, and Chungha nodded.

“Very off.” 

Sooyoung was walking, but not exactly walking home. She missed Jinsoul. She wondered what she was up to. She took a normal approach this time around, knocking on her front door. When Jinsoul opened it she wasn’t expecting to see Sooyoung. She smiled at the cute girl, a pen in between her teeth and her hair up in a ponytail.

“No more windows?” Jinsoul asked, slightly disappointed.

“Just for today.” Sooyoung assured, stepping inside. 

“You smell like coffee.” Jinsoul pointed out, laughing when Sooyoung took a whiff of herself. 

“Well I just got off of work.” She informed, sitting onto the sofa. 

Jinsoul noticed how sluggish Sooyoung seemed. “Are you sick?” She asked, sitting beside the girl. She shook her head. 

“Tired..” That was a lie. She wasn’t necessarily tired. But drained. 

“You can rest then.” Jinsoul said, standing up. “I’ll be in my room.” 

“W-wait…” Sooyoung managed to say, quickly sitting up. “I need to ask something.” She added, looking into Jinsoul’s worried eyes.

“The kiss.. up on the rooftop— did it mean anything to you?” She asked, hoping Jinsoul said yes. 

It was eerily quiet for a moment, it sent chills down Sooyoung’s spine. 

“No.” Jinsoul said, and Sooyoung had to act unfazed. 

“Same here.” She quickly said, and Jinsoul nodded. 

“Good.”

“Good.” Sooyoung repeated. The air was tense, awkward, and suffocating. But when Sooyoung stood up, picking Jinsoul up without a struggle, the blonde pulled her close so their lips could crash together. Sooyoung wasted no time pushing her tongue into the girl above hers mouth, effortlessly holding her up. 

Not once did the kiss break as Sooyoung carried her to the room, gently lowering her onto the bed and getting on top of her. Jinsoul’s lips were soft against hers, her inexperienced hands excitedly touching her everywhere. Jinsoul moaned when she felt Sooyoung’s nails scratching at her skin. 

She wasn’t going to back down this time. She was going to let it go all the way. Her nails scratched at the base of Sooyoung’s neck, roughly pushing her tongue against hers. 

Sooyoung moaned at the feeling, loving the way Jinsoul’s tongue felt against hers, and the way her soft skin felt against her fingertips. Jinsoul sat up, removing her shirt and kicking off her pants. Sooyoung smiled at the sight, her chest on display for her to see. Jinsoul loved the way Sooyoung held her thighs, kissing her deeply and sending shockwaves throughout her. It was far too much. She really really wanted Sooyoung.

Sooyoung licked at the girls neck, her hands trailing down, feeling Jinsoul’s cute abs and her soft skin. When it rested in between her legs, Jinsoul jumped slightly, feeling sensitive to her touch already. Even in this dark lighting she could see those mesmerizing hazel eyes looking back at her. 

She gasped when Sooyoung ripped her underwear off of her, splitting it in half and tossing it somewhere in the room. “Whoa..” Jinsoul said, a shocked look on her face. Sooyoung wasted no time dipping her head in between the girls legs, lapping at her sensitive clit. 

“Oh god..” Jinsoul moaned, immediately intertwining her hands with Sooyoung’s and holding onto them tightly. 

Sooyoung enjoyed the taste of Jinsoul, sweet, just like her. It was intoxicating. Jinsoul couldn’t handle Sooyoung’s tongue, coming undone on the girls wet tongue. “Fuck Sooyoung—“ Jinsoul moaned, her body shaking and her grip on Sooyoung’s hands getting tighter. 

Sooyoung smiled, slowly placing kisses up her body and finally meeting her lips again. She moaned at the taste of herself on Sooyoung’s lips, feeling herself shudder at the feeling of her fingers rubbing at her clit.

“God you’re—“ She was cut off when Sooyoung quickly pushed two fingers inside of the girl, not having the patience to keep teasing. She moaned herself when she felt Jinsoul’s tight walls tugging at her fingers, pulling her deeper into the tight channel. “So good!” She managed to say, her hands holding tightly onto Sooyoung’s back. 

The pace Sooyoung had was already about to send her over the edge. Her long fingers hitting every spot inside of her, while her thumb rubbed at her clit. She didn’t understand how she could even do that with such a good rhythm, but she did it. And damn did it feel so good. 

“You’re beautiful.” Sooyoung whispered, watching as the girl’s pretty lips fell open and her head went back into the pillow. She couldn’t ignore her urges anymore, licking at the girls neck and slowly sinking her fangs into her neck. 

Jinsoul flinched at first, surprised by the feeling but she didn’t mind. She enjoyed getting bitten, it turned her on. Sooyoung was in heaven, the iron taste filling her mouth and finally quenching her unwavering thirst. 

“Oh fuck— i’m going to come!” Jinsoul moaned, loving the way Sooyoung’s teeth felt against her neck. She was grinding her hips down, her neck getting slightly sore from Sooyoung’s harsh attack. The fingers inside of her moving in quickly, and the sounds of her wetness filling the room along with her throaty moans. 

She came, her body twitching and her nails digging into Sooyoung’s skin as she moaned into her ear. It turned Sooyoung on a little too much. She quickly released the girls neck, licking at her lips. Jinsoul was panting, her skin glistening beautifully from the sweat that formed on her body. Sooyoung gave her another kiss, before standing up. 

“I need to use the bathroom.” Sooyoung said, leaving the room. When she got to the bathroom she nearly fell over, seeing her eyes a deep red instead of the usual hazel color. “Oh fuck..” She muttered to herself. She moved closer, looking at her eyes and seeing the red color up close. 

When she got into the room she winced at the bright light, quickly walking over to the bed as Jinsoul got dressed. She couldn’t let her see this. Jinsoul thought that she scared her off or something. But when she cuddles up to Sooyoung, she accepted it, relaxing into Jinsoul’s arms. 

“Okay so I didn’t scare her off.. good.” Jinsoul thought to herself, snuggling closer to the taller girl. When Sooyoung woke up that next morning, she walked over to Jinsoul’s dresser, searching for a pair of glasses.

“Perfect.” She muttered, grabbing the dark sunshades and walking into the kitchen. She checked the fridge for food and there was nothing. 

“No wonder she eats out so much..” Sooyoung said, grabbing the carton of milk. She made herself a bowl of cereal, looking at her phone and eating it happily. Jinsoul showed up moments later, her hair a little messy from her slumber.

Her eyes were still slightly closed as she walked around the kitchen. “Are those my glasses?” She asked, pointing at the ones on Sooyoung’s face.

“No.” She lied.

“They are.” Jinsoul said, walking closer. 

“Okay yeah. They’re yours. I like them, i’m going to wear them for now.” Sooyoung stated and Jinsoul laughed.

“Inside? I want to see your pretty eyes.” 

“Nooo… you really don’t.” Sooyoung laughed nervously, moving away from the girl and nearly knocking over the bowl in the process.

“Fine— but when I get out the bathroom I want them back.” She kissed the girl on the cheek, walking down the hall. Sooyoung frowned, taking the glasses off and wincing at the light on her eyes. “Shit.” She said to herself, placing the glasses down. She got a piece of paper and wrote something on it, putting it beside the glasses. 

She quickly got dressed, leaving the apartment through Jinsoul’s window and scanning the streets from the rooftops. She saw a bus and smiled to herself. She ran, catching up to it and jumped down, landing directly on it. The bus shook slightly, and on the inside the people held on tightly to the bars. 

“What the hell was that?” One man asked, but the bus driver didn’t seem too bothered. Sooyoung lied on her back, enjoying the free ride towards school. 

“You know— you’re doing a really good job hiding this from her.” She heard Lucas say, she sat up quickly, seeing him sitting in front of her criss crossed.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, immediately laying back down.

“I’m here to check on you— I see you’ve gotten your first taste of blood.” He smiled and Sooyoung nodded.

“So? Who was it?” He asked and Sooyoung immediately became flustered.

“Oh— don’t tell me..” He trailed off and Sooyoung nodded. His face immediately scrunched up at the revelation. “Whatever helps you I guess.” He said.

“You’re almost fully through your transformation. Are you excited?” He asked. Sooyoung simply shrugged. 

“It’s pretty fun being this awesome.” 

“No you’re still a loser. Just a loser with powers.” 

Sooyoung glared at him and he immediately put his hands up defensively.

“I’m kidding!” He defended. They both hopped down off of the bus, walking the rest of the way to campus. 

“I’m going to class now.” She said, shooing him off. 

“Alright— oh, and Sooyoung?” He called out, making the girl turn around and look at him. “Try to not stay in the sun for too long.” He smirked, snapping his fingers and vanishing. She shielded her face from the dust that flew towards her.

“This vampire shit is real huh?” She said to herself, turning around and walking. She saw someone being wheeled towards the bathroom, and she followed. From her spot down the hall she told the person she wouldn’t take long. They had on sunshades. “What a douchebag.” She thought, rolling her eyes as she walked towards them.

She looked around, making sure nobody was watching. When everything was clear she turned back to the person, slowly taking off their sunshades and holding up a fist in case they tried to fight for it. 

But when she took them off the person’s eyes were closed. “Oh— you’re blind!” She said, hearing the toilet in the bathroom flush.

“Sorry! I’ll bring them back.” She said, making sure to remember their face and quickly walking off. When the woman came from out of the bathroom, she noticed something was off but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“Long time no see!” Yerim said excitedly, seeing the sunshades immediately.

“And now you’re a douchebag.” She added, tilting her head.

“I’m not a douchebag.. god.” Sooyoung defended.

“Oh! Well that’s good.” She smiled. “What’s up with the glasses then?” 

She was distracted for a moment when Jiwoo stepped inside the classroom, loudly walking over to the other two. 

“Yerim! And… douchebag?” She asked, a worried tone in her voice. 

“I’m not a douchebag!”   
“She’s not a douchebag!” They said in unison, and Jiwoo furrowed her eyebrows.

“Alright, calm down everyone.. it was just a joke.” Jiwoo said, turning around to face the front. The class started, and thankfully they stopped asking questions about the sunshades. 

After class Jiwoo had to go somewhere, so Yerim tagged along with Sooyoung. She was her usually bright self, skipping down the sidewalk beside the taller girl. “So really what’s up with the shades? The sun is gone..” Yerim mentioned again, making Sooyoung tense up.

“Nothing— I have a stye.” Sooyoung lied.

“Really? How bad?” 

“Bad!” Sooyoung said, smacking her hand away and making Yerim pout. 

When Sooyoung wasn’t paying attention Yerim took the glasses from her, jumping away the moment she saw the dark red eyes looking back at her. “You.. you—“ Yerim started, making Sooyoung swallow harshly.

“You have pink eye!” Yerim shouted, handing her the glasses back.

“No! I— you’re a nurse!” Sooyoung shouted.

“Soon to be!” Yerim defended. 

“It’s not pink eye..” Sooyoung said, rolling her eyes. 

“What is it then?” Yerim asked curiously.

“Nothing.” 

“Are you a fruit bat?” She asked and Sooyoung shook her head.

“Ooo a werewolf!” 

“No.” 

“A red eyed frog?” 

“What the— no!” 

“A vampire!” Yerim said, and when she didn’t get a response she smiled brightly. “You’re funny Sooyoung.” 

But Sooyoung wasn’t laughing or smiling. “I can’t go to work.” She suddenly said. “Unless I wear these stupid glasses that I stole from some blind kid.” 

“You stole Kai’s glasses?!” Yerim said, looking at Sooyoung like she was crazy.

“Yes! I needed them okay?” Sooyoung said, trying to get the purple haired girl to lower her voice. “Now I need to give them back.” She added, turning to Yerim.

“Nope! I’m not doing it.” Yerim stated, crossing her arms.

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?” Sooyoung pouted. 

“Fine! But you have to tell me what’s up with the creepy eyes after.” 

“Deal..” 

They headed back to campus, Yerim knew where Kai usually was. He was sitting around the field, he always enjoyed getting fresh air. She was right on time too when she saw the woman helping the boy walk.

“Here.” Sooyoung said, handing her the glasses. “Go!” 

Yerim quickly ran over, dropping the glasses purposely. “Oh! I think you dropped something.” She said cutely, picking up the glasses and handing it to the woman. 

“Oh! See? They’re right here Kai. I think they were with you the whole time and you didn’t know.” The woman said, putting them on the boy. Yerim awkwardly laughed, forcing a smile.

“I swear someone took them!” He whined, and Yerim slowly backed away. Nodding every time the woman thanked her.

When she returned back to Sooyoung she smacked her arm. “Now I want to know everything.” 

Sooyoung knew she’d probably regret it, but she told Yerim everything. “So you’re really a vampire?” 

“Yeah..” Sooyoung said shyly. “Pretty cool huh?” 

“Sort of— I've seen better.” 

“Like what?” Sooyoung asked, getting offended.

“Werewolves.” 

“This isn’t a twilight movie Yerim.” Sooyoung said, getting annoyed.

“Is it? Or is it not?” She teased, making Sooyoung smile weakly. “Your secret is safe with me!” She said, saluting the taller girl. 

“You swear?” 

“I swear.” She said, putting her pinky out to wrap around the other girls. 

Sooyoung called out to work sick that day. There was no way she was getting away with these dark red eyes there. She already knew they suspected something wrong. She enjoyed sitting on rooftops these days, just watching over the city. She was eating a bag of chips when she heard gunshots rang out in the distance. She stood up quickly, looking in the direction of where they came from. 

“What was that?” She asked, quickly jumping down and landing onto the ground in a crouching position. She quickly dashed down the street, seeing people running towards her away from the direction she was going. 

“What’s going on?” She asked one of the people.

“He has a gun!” Someone shouted, and she quickly ran down the street, looking into the store and seeing the man pointing a gun at someone in the jewelry store. Someone had already been shot, the security guard it seemed. 

“God— am I in a fucking movie?” She muttered, stepping inside onto the broken glass. 

The man turned around. “Don’t fucking move! Or I'll shoot her!” He threatened, holding the gun up at the terrified woman. She had tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Sir.. we can do this the easy way— or the hard way. Put the gun down!” Sooyoung warned, putting a hand up to him. 

“Who the fuck are you? Is that.. is that pink eye?” He asked, pointing the gun between the both of them.

“I’m Sooyoung.” She said, and he laughed. “That was a rhetorical question idiot!” 

“Now go home— before I put a bullet in you.” He threatened.

“Do it.” Sooyoung threatened.

“Are you crazy?” He asked, pointing the gun at her. The woman behind the counter fell to the floor, crying to herself. She was horrified by the situation. In the distance Sooyoung heard the sirens, quickly approaching. She either had to do something or just keep him here until the police arrived.

“Sir— I'm warning you.” Sooyoung said again, staring him down. He laughed, pulling the trigger and shooting her in the stomach. 

She hunched over, holding her stomach tightly and grimacing. “Shit— that hurt.” She said, standing up shakily. 

“Alright— I warned you.” She said, running and tackling him through the wall and into the alleyway. The gun slid away from him and he coughed as he looked up at the girl standing over him. She was still bleeding from her wound, but she had enough strength to kick his ass. She lifted him up, throwing him against the brick wall and watching him hit the ground again. 

“Stop!” He shouted, blood pouring from his mouth as she kicked him in the face.

“I gave you an out, you wanted to be— “ She stopped, picking him up and slamming him onto the ground and then throwing him into the dumpster. “Difficult.” She said, falling down on one knee. 

She grabbed him by the collar, and looked him in the eyes.

“And it’s not pink eye.” She said angrily, punching him back into the jewelry store. He rolled onto the floor, looking up at the ceiling. The police arrived too, getting out of the car and pointing their guns at him. Sooyoung quickly left the area, resting on a rooftop somewhere. 

She lied down on her back, pressing her hands against the wound and grimacing. “Fuck!” She shouted, her eyes watering as she applied pressure to the wound. She heard someone walking towards her and she instantly opened her eyes, backing away and grimacing every time she moved.

“Don’t worry— I'm not here to hurt you.” He said, looking at her wound. “Well technically.” 

“You’re the one who made me.. this!” She shouted, wincing in pain. 

“I did you a favor.” He said, walking towards her.

“You made me a freak!” 

“I made you better!” He shouted, silencing her. “You were a loser. Can’t even raise your fist to fight for yourself. Now look at you!” He said, his hair slightly swept back. 

“I’m Taeyong. If I hadn’t come back you would have died from the virus.” 

“What virus?” 

“The virus our species carries. I fed on you— it would’ve killed you within days. But I was told to come and turn you. So I did.” He explained.

“I fed on someone.. will she get the virus?” 

“How long did you feed on her? 

“Not very long..” 

“Did she pass out?” He asked.

“No.” 

“Then she’s fine. She’ll be a little sore but she’s in no danger. You didn’t feed long enough for your poison to get in her veins.” 

“Poison.” 

“Yes poison. Almost like rabies. But deadlier.” 

Sooyoung frowned at that, her hands getting bloodied from her wound. “Let me see that.” He said, and her eyes watered at the slight pain she felt. 

“It gets easier.” He stated, bending down and moving her hands slowly. She was shuddering from the pain. “The older you get anyway.” He stuck his hand into the wound, making her cry out in pain. 

“Shit!” She shouted, watching as he drew his hand back and holding the bullet in between his fingers.

“There you go. You’ll heal by tomorrow.” He explained, reaching a hand out to her. 

“Why are you here?” Sooyoung asked him, limping by his side as she hunched over.

“I’m here to speak to you about some things.” He said, looking over the city from the tall building they stood on.

“And you’re immortal, not immune. So don’t go fighting gun hauling freaks. You’re not made of metal.” He scolded, and she rolled her eyes.

“Nor are you a superhero.”

“He was causing trouble.” Sooyoung defended.

Taeyong just shook his head. “How old are you?” Taeyong asked.

“22.” 

“I’m 4524 years old.”

“Damn— you’re dust.” Sooyoung joked, earning a glare.

“I-It was a joke. You know.. since you’re old.. nevermind.” She gave up. 

“Ha ha.” He sarcastically said.

“Are you always this much of a debby downer?” Sooyoung asked.

“No— if anything we are very alike.” He smiled. 

“I don’t see it.” 

“You will some day..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Twitter: @xyvesoulx


	3. 3

“Left.” Heejin instructed. “Right.” 

Sooyoung jabbed her fists left and right it seemed for the past 3 hours. The same combos over and over again. She was sweating like a pig and she was honestly tired of it. “Can I stop now?” She complained.

Heejin shook her head no, going back to the task at hand. “Trust me— you’ll thank me later.” 

“What i’m doing right now is something I already know how to do.” The taller girl whined. “I don’t need this bullshit training.” 

Heejin sighed deeply, standing up straight. “You know how to fight humans because they are below you. But in a fight against a vampire it’s different. They are stronger. Faster. Smarter… usually.” She side eyed Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung removed herself from her fighting stance. “I can take them on.” 

“You can’t even take me on. And I went easy on you that one time.” She laughed, making Sooyoung slightly embarrassed. 

She stopped running her mouth and allowed Heejin to continue guiding her for another hour. Yeojin just sitting there watching, enjoying the labor Heejin was making Sooyoung do. 

“Alright that’s enough. This is boring.” She finally gave in.

“Weakkkk.” Yeojin teased. 

“Who’s the gremlin over there?” Sooyoung said, pointing her thumb in the shorter girl’s direction. Yeojin quickly jumped up, moving faster than the speed of light and punching Sooyoung through the roof of the castle they were in. Heejin just stood there, looking up and waiting for the girl to fall back down.

And when she did, a crack was made in the ground. “The destruction to this place has only gotten worse since you arrived.” She pointed out, helping Sooyoung up. 

The taller girl brushed herself off, the debris from the building all over her. 

“And like I said— you have no idea how to compete with a vampire.” 

Sooyoung went back and forth between the vampire world and human world throughout the week, spending time with Jinsoul whenever she could find the time. 

Jinsoul found it a little strange that Sooyoung avoided going places whenever the weather was nice. She preferred the gloomier days, when the sun wasn’t shining. 

She especially enjoyed the late night talks they had on top of the roof of the abandoned building they claimed. 

Jinsoul lay beside her, head resting on Sooyoung’s chest as she looked up at the night sky. “I’ve missed you..” Jinsoul said, her hand gently rubbing at the girl’s stomach. 

“I’m right here..” Sooyoung held her hand tightly.

“Feels like I barely see you these days.” She confessed, making Sooyoung’s heart wrench. She turned to Jinsoul, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m sorry— i’ve just been busy.” Which was true, she had been busy. 

Jinsoul didn’t want to be selfish but god she just wished she could have Sooyoung to herself, all of the time. “I understand.” She just looked into the other girl’s eyes, feeling the back of Sooyoung’s hand slowly running down her cheek. And then it slowly moved down her body, and within seconds Sooyoung was above her with lips on hers.

Sooyoung was gentle, so gentle Jinsoul barely could feel her soft lips. So she took the initiative, deepening the kiss and running her hands through soft dark hair. She backed away when she felt Sooyoung’s hand pushing up the skirt she wore. Those bright hazel eyes looking back at her softly, waiting for confirmation from the blonde. 

“Touch me..” Jinsoul softly said, moaning the second Sooyoung did exactly as she was told. It was something about being touched so softly under the night sky, the stars shining brightly. 

She could barely keep her eyes open long enough to hold that eye contact that Sooyoung desperately craved. Watching as the blonde struggled to even keep still as her fingers slowly thrust in and out of her. She kissed gently at the base of her neck, fighting her urge to sink her teeth into the girl’s pretty neck once again. God it was so tempting. 

She knew Jinsoul was close when she felt nails sinking into her skin, while her moans were getting louder and louder. 

“God your moans are so hot—“ Sooyoung moaned, the feeling of Jinsoul’s wet core sending chills down her spine. 

Jinsoul moaned even louder hearing that, grinding her hips down onto Sooyoung’s fingers. She was close, so close she didn’t even realize she stopped breathing.

“S-Shit..” She moaned, closing her eyes and laying her head back onto the blanket they rested on. Sooyoung swore it was the most beautiful sight in the world, Jinsoul’s skin gleaming from the thin layer of sweat on her skin. The moon shining down on her perfectly and her lips falling apart as she came undone. 

She held onto Sooyoung tightly, needing to hold onto something while she came down from her high. When she opened her eyes she could see Sooyoung looking back at her, gently moving strands of hair from her face. Her heart raced at that, feeling the love in her eyes. She didn’t even have to say anything.. it was just there. 

She didn’t know how to react. It was a very overwhelming feeling. She slowly removed herself from underneath Sooyoung, placing her clasped hands onto her stomach. “You okay?” Sooyoung asked, seeing the abrupt movements from Jinsoul.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” She gave a weak smile, avoiding the eyes she felt burning into the side of her face. Sooyoung didn’t push her to speak, instead resting beside her. It was getting pretty late, and Jinsoul had a long day. So it didn’t take long for her to drift off to sleep, especially being in the presence of Sooyoung. She felt so relaxed when she was with the other girl. 

Sooyoung turned to her side, seeing the girl sleeping peacefully. She looked unreal, even in her sleeping state. Sooyoung smiled to herself, standing up and looking down at the girl that took her breath away. She gently lifted her up bridal style, careful not to wake her. But Jinsoul was out cold, and if anything she wrapped her arms around Sooyoung’s neck and snuggled up close to her.

Sooyoung froze, afraid she’d wake up. But when she saw the girl’s face relaxed, she exhaled softly. In the blink of an eye she was in front of Jinsoul’s apartment door, unlocking it and taking her to her room. She placed her keys onto her nightstand and turned back to the girl, head resting comfortably on her pillow. 

Sooyoung placed a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep tight.” She smiled, leaving the apartment. Her favorite part about her powers was that she could jump long distances. She had too much fun hopping from building to building to get to her destination. She could see the city moving down below from up above. 

Things were going..okay for the most part. She trained pretty much everyday. If it was Heejin training her, it was Lucas or Taeyong. Hyejoo didn’t have the patience to deal with her. 

“And no matter what— never stay on the ground for too long.” Jungeun informed, walking beside the girl. “You’re vulnerable that way.” 

“Got it.” Sooyoung nodded. 

They walked along a dirt path, heading towards a village of some sort. “For people who are aged over 1000 years, you sure are stuck in a horrible time.” Sooyoung said, earning a glare from Jungeun. 

“I’m sorry we don’t have cars and factories that poison the oxygen we breathe.” 

Sooyoung frowned, following closely behind the girl. They were in a library of some sort. Jungeun took a moment to find the book she was looking for, eventually finding it after searching for 6 minutes. “Here.. it should help you understand this world better.” 

“I know enough.” 

“You don’t. So stop acting like a know it all.” Jungeun pushed the book into her hands. “Study. Tomorrow we’ll go over it, for anything you have questions about.” 

Sooyoung found herself using Vivi’s laptop, the book thrown onto her bed. “Yeah sorry dust particles.” She said. “But the internet is a great thing.” 

She searched up “Vampire History”, trying her best to keep her eyes open as she studied it. She found herself yawning, occasionally spinning around in her chair to keep herself up. Why did she need to know this shit anyway? She was already in school, she didn’t need more of it. 

She eventually fell asleep at her desk, missing her phone light up with Jinsoul’s name on it. The blonde sat on her sofa, holding the phone up to her ear and listening to it ringing. 

No answer.

She sighed, going into her room and placing her phone onto the nightstand. She told Sooyoung she would call before bed earlier that day, feeling a little disappointed that she didn’t pick up. She missed her voice. 

“Here.” Lucas handed her some water. “Probably won't quench your thirst but it’s something.” 

“Can you tell me anything? About the vampires that are trying to take over the earth?” Sooyoung asked him, seeing the taller boy taking a seat beside her. 

“Not much to say other than they want to wipe it out and start a new population. They tried it here years ago. They didn’t win obviously.” 

Sooyoung shook her head. “We can stop them.. right?” She eyed him, the thought of her friends being in danger frightening her more than anything. 

He just looked at her, giving a weak smile. He didn’t know either. 

That following week, Jinsoul spotted Sooyoung on campus with another girl. She never saw her around here. She seemed to be almost the same height as Sooyoung. 

She watched as they walked off campus, completely tuning out her friends. “You okay?” The girl asked.

“Yeah.. I'm fine. Give me a second.” The blonde replied, walking to catch up to Sooyoung. Jinsoul’s footsteps were covered by the other students around for the most part. But once they started drifting off further from campus, Sooyoung found herself turning around to check behind them. 

“You seem paranoid.” Hyejoo pointed out, stepping into the alleyway. 

“I feel like someone is following us..” She said, seeing Hyejoo turn around too. “Like I keep hearing it, but when I check there’s no one.” 

Hyejoo nodded, walking down the alley to make sure it was clear, unaware of the girl that was hiding behind a dumpster just at the end of it. “It’s all clear. Ready?” She asked, putting a hand out and forming a portal. 

Jinsoul’s eyes widened at what she was seeing, actually pinching herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Sooyoung checked behind herself one last time, the blonde quickly leaning back against the dumpster and holding her breath. “Yeah. I’m ready.” She said, jumping into the portal and Hyejoo following behind. 

Jinsoul slowly leaned her head up, staring at the portal that was still present. She walked over to it slowly, the wind from it blowing her hair. 

Something told her not to, but she did it anyway, placing her hand into it. Her curiosity got the best of her, and it sucked her in, closing immediately after. She felt like she was falling through space, her heart dropping into her stomach. She hit the ground hard, lifting her head up to see people looking back at her. She quickly stood up, towering over them and smiling awkwardly.

“H-Hi..” She waved, holding the strap of her bag tightly. 

“Pretty..” One of the older women said, reaching a hand out to touch her hair. Jinsoul eyed her, not really sure what to do. 

“Where am I?” Jinsoul asked, watching as the group was fascinated by her hair. 

“This is CelesteVille.” One of the guys answered. 

“C-CelesteVille?” Jinsoul had never heard of that, ever. In her many years of schooling she had never heard of a CelesteVille…

The woman nodded, moving her hand from the girl’s hair. “Um— i’m from Korea.” She informed, seeing all of them look at each other with confused faces.

“Korea?”

“Yeah.. you know—“ Jinsoul tried to explain, but everyone still looked at her like she was crazy. “Nevermind.. I'm looking for my friend.” 

“Friend? What friend?” A little girl asked, and Jinsoul turned to her. 

“Ummm, sort of my height. Dark long hair, really pretty.” 

“Oh— Park Sooyoung?” 

Jinsoul shook her head. “No no. Ha Sooyoung. Who is Park Sooyoung?” Jinsoul questioned, seeing all of them point behind her. When she turned she could see a huge castle in the distance. 

Night had fallen and Sooyoung woke up on the hard ground. She groaned, sitting up and seeing the other girl’s in the room around her. “We didn’t want to wake you. You seemed peaceful.” Heejin smiled.

“You should’ve.. I have to get home.” She stood up, stretching her arms. 

“Or you could just go back to sleep and we’ll let you go tomorrow, after another training session.” Chaewon said, opening the wooden double doors. 

“I don’t want to train.” Sooyoung whined, sulking in her spot.

“It isn’t about what you want.” Hyejoo said, creating a portal beneath the girl and watching her come from the other end, smacking the ground. Chaewon giggled at that, seeing Hyejoo smiling brightly. Sooyoung lifted her head, charging at Hyejoo who didn’t even flinch, grabbing the girl and putting her into the wall. 

Sooyoung groaned, her body feeling the impact of it. Heejin laughed, helping the girl down. “You just never learn do you?” She asked, the girl immediately falling to her knees when the shorter girl helped her down. 

“Your ego is way too big for that already big head on your shoulders.” Jungeun laughed, leaning up against the wall. Sooyoung glared at her, seeing that mocking smirk on her face. 

“Shut up.” Sooyoung groaned, flashing her sharp fangs. Sooyoung flinched when she felt Chaewon’s hand touch her shoulder. “Get some rest Sooyoung.” She said gently. 

Jinsoul was out and about, the sky was dark and she looked up, wishing Sooyoung was here with her.

Sooyoung.

She had gotten side tracked by the village people. After roaming around she had no clue where she was, just aimlessly walking down a dirt path. There were trees everywhere and she used her phone flashlight to see in front of her, heading towards the castle that she saw in the distance earlier. The trees were so tall she wasn’t even sure she was going the right way. 

The cold air made her shiver, scolding herself for not wearing something warmer. The button up shirt and skirt she wore was definitely not her best choice. 

She heard the leaves rustling behind her, making her nearly stop dead in her tracks. She turned, flashing the light over the darkness behind her. “Why do I do this to myself?” She muttered, turning back around just in time to see something quickly run by her. 

She jumped back, feeling chills down her spine. “Who’s there?!” She shouted, flashing the light anywhere in her vicinity. There was nothing, so she turned back around slowly.

Her heart falling out of her chest at the red bright eyes in front of her. She yelped, dropping her phone onto the ground and swinging aimlessly at the air.

“You’re going to have to be quicker than that.” The girl mocked, standing behind Jinsoul now, watching the girl swing like a crazed maniac. 

Jinsoul picked up her phone, running in the opposite direction of the girl as fast as she could. When she looked up she could see the girl jumping from tree to tree. “What the hell is that?” She thought to herself, her fear rising higher the longer they ran. Jinsoul was nearly out of breath, her lungs burning as she tried to keep going.

But the girl jumped down in front of her, hitting her and making her fly back onto the ground. Jinsoul groaned, quickly hopping back up and punching the girl in the face the moment she stepped in front of her. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” She growled, flashing her fangs at the blonde. Jinsoul really needed to get the fuck out of there. Immediately. She made a run for it again, ignoring how tight her chest had become and the nails that scratched at her back, tearing her shirt open. 

She yelped, running further and further as the girl chased her down. When she turned back around she stopped in her tracks, her feet knocking some rocks off of the cliff. She could’ve sworn there were more trees in front of her moments ago. She quickly backed away, seeing the water below and the rocks that stood out from under it. 

“Beautiful.. isn’t it?” She heard the woman’s voice say, immediately turning around and seeing her hand up.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Jinsoul shakily asked. 

“I think I should be asking you that…” The woman circled around the blonde, eyeing her closely. Jinsoul stood frozen in her spot. 

But Jinsoul didn’t reply, instead waiting for the perfect opportunity to push the woman over the cliff. “Fuck!” She yelled, turning to run away again. She needed to get back to the village. Maybe they could help. She turned her head for second, not stopping for a moment. Her eyes widened when she saw the woman jump up from over the ledge, landing onto the ground. Her bright red eyes glimmering from all the way back there.

“God you just don’t give up!” The blonde shouted, getting immediately tackled to the ground. She blocked the fist that came her way, but couldn’t do much more when she felt something sharp pierce her skin.

She had been bitten. “What are you?” Jinsoul asked, still trying to wiggle free from her grasp. 

The woman didn’t say anything, instead lunging forward and sinking her teeth into the blonde’s neck. Jinsoul gasped, trying her hardest to move away but it was no use. The girl was stronger, and Jinsoul’s body went limp, feeling the life drain from her. 

Her arms slowly hit the ground and her eyes closed, the shorter haired woman above her removing herself when she felt satisfied with her feeding. Her already bright red eyes glowing even more now. She lifted Jinsoul up, throwing her over her shoulder and taking her to the castle. 

“Wake up.” Sooyoung heard, her body being shaken to wake her from her slumber. She jumped up when she saw the short haired girl in front of her. 

“H-Haseul?” Sooyoung called, blinking her eyes rapidly. 

“Time for you to go home.” She informed, smiling softly at the other girl. 

The portal was formed, she was thrown back to earth and Jinsoul was opening her eyes as she lay on the cold floor. She looked around, inside of an empty room with a chain around her ankle. She got up, feeling the pull of it on her and groaning at the way it squeezed her ankle. “Shit.” She muttered, attempting to take it off and feeling every muscle in her body strain. 

She felt horribly drained and her neck was sore, but she needed to get out of here. She needed to get home. But first she had to get out of this room. After many attempts it was useless, she was stuck here. She sat against the wall, her knees pulled against her chest and her sobs wracking her body. Why did she have to be so damn nosy? 

Now she had no clue where she was and she didn’t know if she’d ever get home. How stupid of her. She could hear the lock on the door moving, her head instantly shooting up in the direction of the noise. 

“Good morning Blondie.” The short haired girl smiled. “There’s someone that wants to meet you.” She grabbed the girl harshly, unlocking chain from around her ankle and pushing her out of the room. This place was dark, only being lit up by torches that lined up down the hall. She was led to a bigger room, noticing a girl turned away from her with her hands folded behind her back. 

“She’s here.” The girl said, knocking Jinsoul to her knees. She whimpered at the harsh kick to her knees. The girl slowly turned around, revealing herself. 

“This is the outsider you found?” She questioned, eyeing Jinsoul carefully, studying her features.

“Yes.” 

“And you’ve bitten her?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” She said, walking up to Jinsoul. “What’s your name?”

She figured she was stuck here now. No need to be a stubborn asshole. “J-Jinsoul.” She replied, seeing the girl smirk.

“I’m Sooyoung. Park Sooyoung.” Her eyes bright red as she held Jinsoul’s chin up. 

“This is Sori…” She introduced, finally having a name to put to the face of the person that attacked her. Or the thing..

“Do you know where you are Jinsoul?” Sooyoung asked, seeing the girl shake her head.

“You’re in the underworld.. this is CelesteVille.. but I don’t quite think you’re supposed to be here.” She informed, confusing the blonde even more.

“U-Underworld?” Jinsoul questioned, hearing Sooyoung chuckle.

“Yes— you could say we’re… the bad batch of Vampires.” 

Jinsoul’s eyes widened. “V-Vampires? No.. that can’t be.” She denied, closing her eyes tightly and wishing she would wake up from this dream. 

“But that is what we are.” She used her finger to lift her lip, showing her sharp fangs to the blonde. “And soon— you will be too.” 

“I-I don’t want to be a vampire! I just came here to find someone.” 

Sooyoung looked up at the girl. “Who?” 

“M-My friend.. Sooyoung.” Jinsoul explained, seeing the other Sooyoung’s eyebrow raise.

“Another Sooyoung huh? Is she attractive at least?” 

“Very…” Jinsoul blushed, hearing Sori scoff from behind her. 

“Well, I'm sorry to break it to you Jinsoul. But you’re going to be a vampire whether you want to be or not.” She laughed. “Trust me. It isn’t something you’ll dislike.” 

“This can’t be real.. I have to be dreaming.” Jinsoul muttered, feeling a slap across her face.

She gasped, her hair falling over her face from the force of the smack. “Still feels like a dream?” Sori asked, laughing at how shocked the blonde looked. 

“It was nice meeting you Jinsoul.. by the end of all of this we’ll rule every planet.” 

“What are you even talking about?” Jinsoul questioned, shaking her head. 

“You’ll know soon enough.” Sooyoung turned away, walking slowly and smiling to herself. 

“Take her back home.” Was the last thing Jinsoul heard before she was knocked out cold. She woke up in her bed with a horrible headache, not remembering anything from before. She had slept all day, waking up around 10pm. She checked her phone, seeing the missed calls from her friends and a few texts from Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was laying on her sofa when Jinsoul called, immediately jumping up at the sound of her phone ringing. 

She didn’t even check who was calling, just answering with her eyes still slightly closed. 

“Hello?” Jinsoul heard a raspy voice say, her heart leaping at the sound. She felt like she hadn’t heard Sooyoung’s voice in forever. 

“Sooyoung..” She said softly, the taller girl immediately opening her eyes and sitting up. 

“Jinsoul— hey, are you okay? I called you earlier and you didn’t pick up.” She said, the sound of the blonde’s voice immediately waking her up. 

“Yeah.. yeah i’m fine. I think. I just slept in it seems.” She said quietly. “Are you hungry by any chance?” 

Sooyoung smiled to herself. She wasn’t necessarily hungry, but she could eat. “A little. Wanna grab something to eat?” 

Of course Jinsoul said yes, the girl arriving at her place in no time. She tapped on the window, seeing the girl look over from her spot on the bed. Her smiled beamed brightly as she walked over, opening it for the girl. 

“You look good.” Sooyoung pointed out. Jinsoul looked down, seeing the jeans and shirt she wore. 

“I suppose.” She turned around, Sooyoung’s wandering eyes immediately following her. She noticed her shirt had been ripped up. 

“What happened?” She asked, walking over to the girl. 

“What are you talking about?” Jinsoul asked, confused by the question. 

“Your shirt.. it’s ripped back here.” She pointed out, eyeing the scar on the girl’s back. Jinsoul unbuttoned her shirt, taking it off and tossing it somewhere in her room. The sight of that completely distracted Sooyoung, making her forget about what she had just seen. She watched as Jinsoul ran a hand through her hair, going into her closet to find a shirt. 

She looked so good right now. Even though all she had on was a pair of jeans and a bra. It was enough to make Sooyoung nearly want to get on her knees for the other girl. 

She walked over to Jinsoul immediately, putting her pointer fingers through the girl’s jean loop. She pulled her closer, hearing Jinsoul gasp when she bumped into the taller girl. Her legs went weak at how passionate the kiss was, and how rough Sooyoung was previously. She didn’t know how to feel. She knew for a fact she was extremely turned on. But the sound of her stomach growling didn’t pass by Sooyoung. 

Sometimes she really hated having such enhanced hearing. “Maybe we should get you some food now.” She teased, laughing at the pout on Jinsoul’s face.

“I’m in the mood for fried chicken.” Jinsoul suggested, feeling Sooyoung hold her hand tightly. They walked out of the apartment together, hand in hand and went to the fried chicken place.

“Can we go up to our secret spot?” Jinsoul winked, her heart warm when she felt Sooyoung’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Of course. The sky is pretty tonight.” She pointed out, smiling. 

“It is..” Jinsoul said, not even looking up at the sky, but instead at the girl beside her. She didn’t know why she was denying the feelings she had for Sooyoung, when it was clear she was in deep when it came to her. 

“But you’re prettier.” Sooyoung complimented, slowly turning to meet Jinsoul’s eyes. She could feel her gaze, trying her hardest to not smile at it. But she couldn’t hide it when she saw how flustered Jinsoul had become. 

They sat on the roof together, enjoying the chicken Jinsoul bought. “How’s school coming along for you?” Jinsoul asked, seeing Sooyoung tense up.

“Honestly… I hardly even go these days.” 

“How come?”

Sooyoung hesitated for a second. She wasn’t really sure how to answer. “Just haven’t been feeling up to it.” 

“Not to be a mom…” Jinsoul started, hearing Sooyoung groan jokingly. “But you should try to go back. It’s basically the end of the semester.. you should just go out strong.” 

Sooyoung smiled at her, making Jinsoul confused. “What?” She asked, watching as Sooyoung cleared all of the meat off the bone. 

“You sound like a mom.” Jinsoul scoffed at that, making Sooyoung giggle. “But it’s cute… you’re like a girlfriend.” She added cautiously, seeing Jinsoul quickly look over to her.

She couldn’t tell what it was, but Jinsoul had a look in her eyes. Jinsoul started staring first, and she was also the first person to look away, not able to handle Sooyoung’s intense gaze. “Can you— be my girlfriend?” Sooyoung asked shly.

Jinsoul stared at her for a few moments, seeing the regret in the darker haired girl’s eyes. “Nvm. Forget I asked that.” Sooyoung quickly stood up, dusting herself off. 

But she was completely thrown off when Jinsoul stood up too, pulling her into a kiss. Sooyoung honestly wasn’t expecting that, so it took her a moment to reciprocate the kiss. But when she did, Jinsoul honestly felt like she was floating. Sooyoung’s soft lips on hers, and her soft hands resting on her waist holding her close. 

Jinsoul pulled away, panting heavily and looking into her eyes. “Y-Yes.. I can be your girlfriend.” That beautiful smile of hers instantly making its way to her face. She immediately pulled Jinsoul back into a kiss, feeling her moan against her lips. 

She moved away, pulling her shirt over her head and revealing the bra that covered her chest. Sooyoung watched with those bright hazel eyes. 

“I’m all yours now…” Jinsoul smirked, sitting down onto the blanket slowly. Sooyoung swallowed hard, watching as the blonde sat down, eyeing her the entire time. She beckoned her over, not taking her eyes off of Sooyoung for a moment. 

Sooyoung immediately moved in between her legs. 

“All mines?” Sooyoung repeated, her fingers at the hem of Jinsoul’s jeans. She nodded. 

“All yours.” 

Jinsoul saying that set something off in Sooyoung, immediately undressing her and connecting their lips in a heated kiss. She would never get tired of Jinsoul’s lips against hers, her warm body pressed up against her. It never got old. 

“Touch me..here.” Jinsoul guided, her hand above Sooyoung’s as she slowly trailed it down her smooth skin and in between her legs. Gasping the moment her fingers brushed against her clit. 

She held onto Sooyoung’s shoulders, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. Just so she could stare back into her loving ones. Sooyoung moved slowly, rubbing her clit at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Watching as the stunning girl beneath her tried to fight her moans, but eventually giving in because it felt too damn good. She felt like she was dreaming because of how gentle Sooyoung was being. Her kisses were light, and she hardly added any pressure when she pressed onto the girl’s clit, making Jinsoul needy. 

“Sooyoung— I need you.. please.” She begged, her eyes glimmering when the moonlight shined down on her. 

The way her eyes sparkled you could mistake her for a star in the sky. 

“Cute.” Sooyoung teased, seeing Jinsoul roll her eyes. 

That was hot.

She pushed two fingers into the girl, a sharp gasp escaping from her. “Fuck..” She sighed, loving how full she felt because of Sooyoung’s fingers. She needed this, badly. 

The wind was blowing, the slight cool air hitting Jinsoul’s perfect skin. But it didn’t matter, because she felt like she was on fire. Every part of her was burning up. 

Sooyoung watched as the girl lost all self control beneath her. Moaning loudly on the rooftop, her moans only being drowned out by the cars moving below. 

“Don’t stop—” Jinsoul begged, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to prolong the pleasure as long as she could. But she knew she wouldn’t last long, especially because of how Sooyoung was eyeing her, watching her every move. Her every facial expression. 

She leaned forward, still pumping her fingers in and out of the girl, and biting down on her bottom lip. 

It hurt a bit, but for some reason that turned Jinsoul on even more. She moved her own hand down in between her legs, rubbing at her clit while Sooyoung thrust her fingers in and out. Sooyoung couldn’t stop herself when she sank her teeth into Jinsoul’s neck.

“Oh my god..” Jinsoul moaned, the pressure in her clit building up, and Sooyoung’s fingers hitting deep inside of her with every thrust. She didn’t know if she could honestly hold on much longer. 

The taller girl biting her made her lightheaded, but it made the orgasm so much better. She was literally on cloud 9, her throaty moans ringing in Sooyoung’s ears as she backed away. Watching as Jinsoul’s chest rose and fell, her fingers shakily rubbing at her clit, riding out her orgasm for as long as she could. “Sooyoung!” She screamed, her body tensing up and her hands finding Sooyoung’s so she could hold onto them tightly. 

She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. 

Sooyoung just lay beside her, caressing her cheek and admiring how the girl literally glowed. “You’re.. unreal.” Sooyoung complimented, still not believing someone as beautiful as Jinsoul existed. She was absolutely breathtaking to the point it was actually suffocating. 

Jinsoul smiled gently, leaning her face against the soft hand that caressed it. She could feel herself falling asleep from the comforting gesture from her girlfriend. Sooyoung moved closer to her, kissing her forehead and wrapping her arms tightly around Jinsoul. 

She held her tightly, trying her best to keep her warm. Jinsoul dozed off in her arms, basking in Sooyoung’s scent and her warm cuddles. Sooyoung did a repeat of before, making sure the girl was asleep and then taking her home. She gently put her onto the bed, watching as she cutely turned over and pulled the blanket up to her chin. It made Sooyoung giggle. 

She walked to the living room, watching tv until she fell asleep. Jinsoul woke up to her alarm blaring, sitting up quickly and tossing her phone across the room.

The sound of it hitting the wall and breaking into pieces making Sooyoung jump out of her sleep and quickly ran to her room. When she opened the door she saw a shaky Jinsoul, staring down at her hand. “You okay?” 

Jinsoul blinked a few times before standing up and going to the bathroom to get ready. She was so disturbed by what happened that she didn’t notice Sooyoung’s beautiful hazel eyes had changed into a blood red color. Sooyoung put on her shades, waiting for Jinsoul to get ready. Jinsoul seemed on edge the entire way to campus, jumpy and anxious. 

She parked the car, Sooyoung staying side by side with her and walking forward. Jinsoul stared down at the ground, linking her arms with the taller girl. 

“Oh boy— douchebag glasses have made their return.” Yerim teased, giving Sooyoung a side hug. She eyed Jinsoul, watching as the girl flinched every so often. 

Truthfully Jinsoul felt like she was about to go crazy. Everything seemed so loud, and clear. She could hear everything. A car from around the corner beeping could be heard by her. The person all the way at the other end of campus opening a simple bag of chips could be heard. She removed herself from Sooyoung. “I’m going to go to class.” She said, giving Sooyoung a kiss and quickly walking off.

Sooyoung didn’t even know what to say. “Bye!” Yerim said, eyeing the girl. 

“She seem a little off to you today?” Sooyoung asked. 

“A little.. maybe just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” The now pink haired girl answered. 

Sooyoung shook her head. She was in class when she felt the ground shaking slightly. At first she thought she was the only one who felt it, until she looked around at her classmates and saw them all confused too. “An earthquake?” The teacher questioned, walking over to the window and gasping. 

“What the hell is that?” She asked, before the glass was broken and a random boy was thrown inside the room. Sooyoung immediately stood up. “Everyone get out!” She demanded. All of the students listened, stumbling over the desks and running out into the hall with the other people that were trying to escape. 

She stepped outside, looking up at the sky and seeing a large portal. “Oh… fuck.” Sooyoung said, students bumping into her as they tried to run. 

“Go!” She heard Yerim say, grabbing her by the arm and making her run. She couldn’t help but wonder where Jinsoul was. 

“I-I can’t leave. I need to find Jinsoul!” Sooyoung shouted, but Yerim’s grasp was strong.

“She’s okay. I promise.” Yerim reassured, seeing Sooyoung still hesitate. Truthfully, Jinsoul was already ahead of them. Running through the city and avoiding any potential dangers that she saw. 

She kept getting vivid flashbacks, the pale sickly looking people reminding her of something she swore she’d seen before. She leaned up against a wall in the alleyway, jumping back when she heard someone jump down beside her.

“Hey pretty girl.” The vampire smirked, walking up to the girl as she slowly backed away. “Looks like you got bit right there..” She pointed out, and Jinsoul made a run for it. The girl didn’t even chase her, instead going after someone else as they ran by. 

The city was full of absolute chaos. The traffic was piled up and people were running through the streets like madmen. Jinsoul witnessed far too many deaths for her liking. She was slowly losing her sanity, not even paying attention to the car that was driving directly at her. The sound of a crash from miles away ringing in her sensitive ears and distracting her. The person didn’t even attempt to swerve, too busy trying to avoid the vampires that chased after him.

It was at the last second when he noticed her. 

But Sooyoung saw just in time, dashing into the street and using her body to stop the car from hitting Jinsoul. She groaned, picking up the car and tossing it at the vampires that chased it. Jinsoul panted heavily, seeing Sooyoung’s bright red eyes staring back at her. “Get on my back!” She demanded, crouching so the girl could climb onto her. She started running, carrying Jinsoul like it was nothing.

The blonde didn’t even know what to say. None of this felt real. She felt like she was stuck in a dream. She really couldn’t believe what she was seeing when Sooyoung lunged up to a building, pulling herself up and running across the flat surface. 

She jumped from building to building, hearing the chaos all around them. She was hit from her blindside when she landed on the next one, knocking her to the ground and throwing Jinsoul off of her back. She groaned at the force of it all, trying to quickly get back to her feet and save her girlfriend. Jinsoul was hanging onto the ledge, looking down at the ground below her. 

She felt like she was going to pass out. “I got you babe hold on!” Sooyoung dashed over to her, her hand reaching out before she was kicked across the roof. Jinsoul groaned, feeling her grip slowly slipping. “Shit..” She groaned, trying to pull herself up. But it was no use. Sooyoung was getting kicked around, trying her hardest to fight the vampire off. 

“Alright— maybe Heejin and Jungeun had a point.” She stood up, using all the strength she had to smack the vampire away from her, not even giving him a second to land before she was tackling him to the ground. He landed hard, Sooyoung jumping down where he lay, punching him over and over again. 

Jinsoul’s face turned red as she struggled to hold on, praying that Sooyoung would come back. But it was no use. Sooyoung beat the guy into the ground, literally, before trying to get back to Jinsoul. But he wasn’t giving up, grabbing her by the ankle and slamming her onto the ground by her ankle over and over again. He was a lot taller than her, and muscular. 

Jinsoul‘s fingers released from the ledge, accepting her fate and closing her eyes. Until she opened her eyes, realizing she wasn’t falling any longer. She looked to her side to see Yerim with her hands out and a purple mist surrounding her. Yerim slowly lowered her hands, making sure Jinsoul landed safely

“What the fuck is that?” Jiwoo shouted, freezing from pure horror, looking up at the sky to see a dragon flying through it.

“Oh fuck..” Sooyoung said, seeing it as well. “Do we have one of those by any chance?” She said to herself. 

The dragon was getting closer, setting the buildings in its vicinity ablaze. “Run!” Sooyoung shouted, turning the girls away.

But Jiwoo was frozen in her spot, just staring as it came directly to her. 

“Oh what the hell!” Yerim shouted, forming a portal as soon as the dragon lunged towards them. Watching as it dove head first into it. She crossed her arms in an “X” form, closing the portal and causing it to slice the dragon’s head off. 

Jiwoo couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Surprise..” Yerim smiled awkwardly, seeing the rest of the dragons body tumble towards the crowd of people. 

“Y-Yerim?” Sooyoung questioned, shocked by this new discovery. Since when did Yerim have powers?

“Come on.” Yerim quickly said, grabbing Jinsoul and Jiwoo and pulling them along. Sooyoung spotted the three girls running, staying above them atop the buildings, running to keep up. She watched as a woman wearing all black slammed her fist onto the ground, making the road collapse rapidly behind the girls. Jiwoo turned around for one moment, tripping over her feet as the collapsing ground rapidly caught up to her. 

“Shit.” Sooyoung muttered, running to grab her. She picked her up just in time, watching as the cars on the road fell into the sinking ground. Jiwoo held onto Sooyoung tightly, watching as the world around her became a blur. Sooyoung ran further ahead, trying to get her to safety before turning back for the other girls.

The moment she put Jiwoo down the girl bent over and vomited. “Oh god..” Sooyoung groaned, patting her back and running back for the other girls. She spotted the two, Yerim holding Jinsoul tightly and dragging her along. 

Sooyoung ran side by side with them, making sure to keep the same pace, pushing anyone that got in the girl’s way. 

Jinsoul didn’t even know what was going on anymore. But from what she was seeing, Sooyoung could not only fly, but teleport. 

They were reaching a dead end, the ground collapsing from both ends. Sooyoung watched as the buildings around her crumbled, keeping Jinsoul close to her. “What do we do?” Yerim asked, panicking at the sight of everything crumbling into the earth. 

“I-I don’t know.” Sooyoung said truthfully, and suddenly another portal was formed above her. She looked up, seeing another dragon flying above her head. “What the fuck?!” Sooyoung questioned, feeling her legs go weak. She turned back when she saw multiple portals formed around her, and familiar faces beside her. 

Hyejoo ran in front of her, putting both of her hands out and stopping the crumbling ground around them all. She eyed the building that stood up, using her powers to pull it down onto the ground and fill the gap that separated the city. Lucas quickly ran across it, guiding the people to the other side with the rest of the city. It was still chaos around them, cars on fire, buildings collapsing, people running everywhere. 

The police tried shooting at the vampires, but it was no use. 

“Get them to safety Yerim. Try to get them as far away from here as possible.” Sooyoung ordered, seeing the girl nod and pull her friends along. 

She turned back, eyeing the vampires that still attacked the helpless citizens around them. The dragon above us went straight towards them, breathing its fire amongst them. Park Sooyoung watched from afar as her people dashed to safety. “Useless!” She slammed her hands against a car. 

“Missed me?” Jungeun winked, landing beside the taller girl and reaching her hand back to pull a sword over her shoulder. 

“Maybe just a little.” Sooyoung smirked, turning to her side to see Heejin in a fighting stance.

“What’s the plan?” Hyunjin asked, waiting for Haseul to make a decision. 

“Wipe every single one of these assholes out.” She demanded, seeing the girls instantly charge at the vampires that tried to avoid the dragon in the sky. They all fought, Heejin taking on two. 

Sooyoung fought alongside Hyunjin, although she didn’t really need the taller girl’s help, she accepted it anyway. 

Hyejoo turned around, seeing that Sooyoung was too occupied with the fight to realize the dragon was flying directly towards her.

“Sooyoung!” She shouted, the sound of Hyejoo’s voice ringing into the girl’s ears. 

She looked at her, seeing Hyejoo pointing behind her, trying to warn her. But Sooyoung was too slow, bracing herself for the flames that were about to destroy her. 

Yerim got Jiwoo to safety, watching as people ran the streets in fear. When she turned around she noticed the dragon in the sky going straight to Sooyoung. “Stay here!” She told the girl, watching as she nodded, shaking in fear. Yerim ran as fast as she could, it felt as if time was moving in slow motion. Yerim quickly stepped beside Hyejoo, seeing the flames from the dragon’s mouth going straight towards Sooyoung.

“Who are you?” Hyejoo asked, but immediately shutting up when she saw the girl position her hands to help the other girl. 

She created a bubble around Sooyoung, the flames that were originally supposed to kill her now bouncing off of it and hitting the dragon in the face. Junguen took that as her chance to take it down, jumping onto it’s tail and up it’s back. 

“Hell yeah Yerim!” Sooyoung shouted, watching as the girl used the flames to burn the vampires that were running towards them.

The vampire that was controlling the dragon tried to fight Jungeun off, but she split his body in half with the sword, kicking one half to the side. She ran up, feeling the dragon trying to shake her off. 

“Shit..” She muttered, holding on tightly. The moment it stopped she continue running up it’s back, straight to the head and sinking the sword into it’s brain. The dragon roared loudly as it quickly fell from the sky, heading straight for the citizens down below. 

Hyejoo noticed immediately, forming a portal beneath it’s body and watching as it fell into it, Jungeun jumping off just in time. She rolled over to the side, Heejin immediately helping her up. 

“No time to rest— the fight is still on.” Hyunjin called out, beheading one of the vampires that attacked her.

“She’s right.” Heejin said. “We need to find Park Sooyoung.”

Yerim walked over to them, smiling brightly. They all looked at her weird. “Who are you?” Heejin asked, flashing her fangs.

“Whoa! She’s with me.. this is Yerim.” Sooyoung introduced. 

“She has powers.. like me.” Hyejoo said softly, eyeing her. 

“Okay, whatever. You can help out then. We don’t have time for a reunion, especially with that coming our way.” Hyunjin pointed out, seeing the vampires jumping over cars and hopping from roof to roof.

“I’ll take them.” Sooyoung pointed out, running straight towards the buildings.

“Alright Yerim.. time to wipe out these a-holes.” Hyejoo said, walking forward and making a wide motion with her arms. She clapped her hands together, watching as the buildings from both sides began collapsing onto the vampires below them. 

Yerim spotted a vampire above a small blonde girl, and she immediately aimed to help her. She eyed the vampire attacking the girl, making a fist motion with her hand and squeezing tightly. Chaewon watched as the vampire was lifted from off of her and thrown somewhere in the distance. Yerim quickly ran over to her, helping the girl up.

“Who are you?” 

“God am I going to have to introduce myself all day?” Yerim whined, seeing another attacker heading their way. But Chaewon was already one step ahead, taking off her crown and throwing it at the vampire, and cutting her head directly off. 

She put her hand out, the crown flying back directly into her hands as she placed it onto her head gently. 

“Well… that’s different.” The girl pointed out, seeing the blonde’s smile. 

“Chaewon.” She introduced.

“Yerim.” She smiled brightly. Chaewon nodded, running to catch up with the other girls. 

She watched as the vampires all lined up ahead of them, ready to attack. They waited for their commands, hissing at the girls and cracking their knuckes to seem threatening.

“Attack!” Park Sooyoung shouted, watching as the dozens of vampires ran straight towards the girls.

They didn’t even need to say anything, they already knew what they had to do, watching as Lucas took initiative first. He grabbed one of them, placing his hands into it’s mouth and yanking from both sides, splitting the head in half. 

Jiwoo and Jinsoul were still hidding inside of a restaurant, listening to the ruckus outside. The building shook, dropping some of the dust from the ceiling cracking onto the blonde. “W-We should leave.. this place is going to come down any second.” 

“B-But Yerim said to stay here!” Jiwoo tried to convince the blonde but it was useless.

“We’ll die here otherwise! I need you to come on Jiwoo.” Jinsoul said, getting slightly irritated. A chunk of the ceiling fell beside them, making Jiwoo immediately jump into action. She held onto Jinsoul’s hand as she led them back out into the chaotic streets of Seoul. 

“There’s too many of them!” Heejin shouted, seeing how they were still outnumbered after killing dozens of them. 

“Keep fighting!” Hyunjin tried to encourage, fighting off 3 vampires. 

Sooyoung flipped a girl over her shoulder, she landed on her back and Jungeun was right there to shove the sword deep into her chest. Yanking it out and putting it straight through her heart. 

Jungeun winked at the taller girl, getting an eyeroll in return. They heard a loud sound, the ground began shaking, causing them all to look at each other.

Jungeun looked up, seeing a portal forming in the sky. “What the hell is going on?” 

They all watched as a white dragon, resembling snow came from it, roaring loudly. It was a lot louder than the enemies dragon.

“Sulli.” Sooyoung heard Chaewon say, a smile on her face as she looked up.

“Who?” Sooyoung asked, watching as the vampires all ran away from them. 

“The queen.” Hyejoo informed.

Sulli guided the dragon above the enemies, watching as they were all set aflame. 

“We need to go.” Sori warned Sooyoung. 

“Get the girl first.” She said, watching as her army slowly disintegrated. Sori quickly picked up Jinsoul’s scent, running in that direction and avoiding the flames that shot down at her peers. She ran behind the buildings, not wanting to be seen. 

All the remaining vampires scurried off or stayed hidden, as the woman rode the dragon above the city. When she didn’t see anyone else she slowly turned back to the girls, lowering herself and then hopping off. She wore a white dress and a flower crown on her head. 

She almost looked unreal, petting the dragon as she passed it’s head. 

All of the girls bowed as she stepped in front of them. Sooyoung looked at them and did it too, seeing the woman eyeing her. 

“Ha Sooyoung.” She called out, causing everyone to look at her. 

“Queen..” She replied.

“Sulli. Just call me Sulli..” She smiled. “I bet this is all a bit unreal to you.” She pointed out.

“Still can’t process it very well.” 

“It’ll be awhile.. you just saw dragons flying through the sky and an army of vampires.” She laughed. “Great job today girls.. we’ve won the battle. But there is still a war to win.” 

Jinsoul woke up in a chamber again, the last thing she remembered was Jiwoo being knocked out beside her. She wasn’t in chains this time, only locked in the room. She placed her hand against her jaw, rubbing at the aching area. Suddenly the chamber door was opened, and Sori was standing there looking back at her. 

“Ah.. it is almost complete.” She said, eyeing the girl’s skin and bright brown eyes. Jinsoul was going through her transformation. 

“The Queen is expecting you for breakfast.” Sori informed, watching as the blonde slowly stood up. 

Once they got down to the dining hall, Sori pulled out a chair for Jinsoul, then moving to sit across from her. 

“So glad you could join us..” Sooyoung said, removing the lid from the steaming pot. She watched as she dipped the soup spoon into it, taking it out and filling her bowl. She frowned at the contents in her bowl, the broth a deep red color.

“W-What is it?” Jinsoul questioned, eyeing it carefully.

“Porridge.” Sori replied, drinking directly from the bowl. 

This looked very different from the porridge Jinsoul has had before. The blonde timidly lifted the bowl to her lips, taking a big gulp and nearly vomiting at the taste. The taste of iron, and the smell of it filling her nose up. She coughed, holding her hand over her mouth because she was afraid she’d puke.

“Don’t worry.. it gets better with time.” The queen said, drinking hers like it was nothing. Jinsoul felt disgusted at that. 

“Where’s my girlfriend?” Jinsoul asked harshly, trying to figure out why the hell she was here.

“Who?” The taller woman asked, eyeing Jinsoul.

“My girlfriend. Sooyoung.” 

The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Really? That’s what you’re worrying about? We’re on the verge of dominating planet earth and you’re worried about your stupid girlfriend?”

Jinsoul immediately stood up, throwing a fist towards the woman. But Sooyoung stopped her, twisting her arm harshly and watching as Jinsoul cried out in pain. “S-She’s not… stupid.” Jinsoul managed to say, just before she was thrown across the table. She rolled off, her hands against the carpet in the dining room. 

“She is if she let you get into the hands of us.”

“T-That wasn’t her fault.” Jinsoul defended, holding her wrist and rubbing to soothe the pain. It wasn’t Sooyoung’s fault she was so damn nosy and followed her. 

But it was her fault that Sooyoung was on earth panicking at her disappearance. She questioned Jiwoo a thousand times, and the girl swore up and down that she had no idea where Jinsoul went.

“I swear— one minute we were hiding in a restaurant and the next I woke up there and she was gone.” She explained, seeing Sooyoung angrily pace back and forth in the room. Sooyoung felt like she was going crazy, hurriedly running her hands through her hair and tugging at the dark locks. 

That entire night she searched for her, and when she didn’t find her after hours she didn’t give up for the next week. She was sick to her stomach at her disappearance. She found herself crying on the sofa while Vivi comforted her in a hotel room. Everything had gone wrong.

She put out a post to help find the girl, but she was on a list of 100’s of others who had gone missing. But she refused to lose hope. 

She swung her fists angrily at the boy who helped her train. Her punches becoming more precise and stronger. He even slightly flinched at the way his finger bent back when she grunted, throwing her fist forward angrily. She went low, sweeping Lucas off of his feet and watching as he hit the ground below him. He looked up at the girl, and she sighed deeply, putting out a hand for him. 

He grabbed it, pulling himself up. “We’ll find her.” He tried to reassure and she scoffed. She didn’t want to lose hope but god was it getting harder and harder every passing minute of every single day. 

The door burst open and Chaewon was revealed, panting heavily and looking directly at Sooyoung. “I’ve been told that there’s been a sighting of a blonde woman down by the villages.” She informed, seeing Sooyoung immediately look at Lucas and then run towards the door. He followed closely behind, not wanting her to go alone. They dashed to the village, seeing the people there screaming in horror. 

They bumped into Sooyoung as they tried to escape from the woman in the middle of the village attacking someone. Sooyoung was so relieved to see her. She could tell it was her without even seeing her face. But her awkward movements worried her. 

“Jinsoul!” Sooyoung called out, seeing the girl stop in her place. Jinsoul slowly turned around, blood dripping from her lips and her eyes bright red.

“Oh no—“ Sooyoung said, immediately being struck by the girl as she dashed forward and pushed Sooyoung with all her might. 

Lucas tried to keep her at bay, but she was too far gone. She swung at him, and he blocked every hit, until she kicked him straight in his center, making him fall over. He groaned loudly, banging his hand onto the ground

Sooyoung stood up, running towards Jinsoul and tackling her to the ground. “Stop it!” Sooyoung shouted, as her girlfriend just to wiggle free from her grasp. “It’s me— Sooyoung, your girlfriend.” She tried to remind the girl who just stared back at her with an intense glare. 

Even then she was still beautiful to Sooyoung. 

She immediately flipped them over, grabbing Sooyoung by the leg and slamming her to the ground over and over again. No matter what, she wasn’t going to fight the girl. Even if she beat her to death. 

She tossed Sooyoung into Lucas as he attempted to stand up, getting crushed by the girl’s weight. Jinsoul walked over to the fountain that sat in the middle of the village, pulling it from its place in the ground. She lifted it, walking over to the two on the ground. The moment she lifted it above her head, and proceeded to throw it down, it never happened.

Sooyoung had her eyes closed when she heard the fountain breaking. But she wasn’t hit with it. She opened her eyes, seeing a taller black haired woman eyeing Jinsoul. She dodged the swing that came at her shortly after, kicking Jinsoul in the stomach. 

She hit the ground, immediately hopping back up and running at the girl. 

But the other girl was taller and much stronger. She grabbed Jinsoul and slammed her down, pushing her face into the ground. 

“Stop!” Sooyoung shouted, being held back by Lucas. “She’s my girlfriend!” 

The girl looked at Sooyoung as she held Jinsoul in place, a knee in her back. “This isn’t your girlfriend right now.” She removed herself from the girl, grabbing her by the ankle and swinging her off into the forest. 

Sooyoung immediately hopped up, attempting to run at her, but she was held in place by the taller girl. “I have to go to her!” Sooyoung begged, trying to rip her hand free from the girl’s grasp.

“I can’t let you do that.” She said gently, not letting go until Sooyoung stopped trying to fight the grip on her. Instead she just fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. 

“Fuck.” Sooyoung sighed, looking towards the forest.

“I’m sorry— but that wasn’t your girlfriend.. it was her but.” The girl explained, earning a glare from Sooyoung.

She stood up, attempting to attack her but instead got thrown directly onto her face into the dirt below them. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” She warned, holding Sooyoung down with her fist balled up. 

“Fuck off.” Sooyoung said, feeling the boot in her back removed. 

“Kim Doyeon.” She introduced. “I usually protect this village… I wasn’t expecting any threats so soon.” 

“Lucas.” He introduced, she shook his hand. “This is Sooyoung.” Sooyoung just crossed her arms, purposely avoiding the taller girl’s eyes. 

“Nice to meet you Sooyoung.” She smiled, watching as the girl rolled her eyes.

“Who are you people?” 

“We work for the queen..” 

“The queen of CelesteVille? Sulli?” 

Lucas nodded, seeing Doyeon’s eyes widen in excitement. “Can I meet her? I mean— since I saved your life and all.” She pointed out, hearing Lucas scoff.

“You did not save my life.” He defended.

“You were on the verge of being squashed to a pancake because you got hit in your little nuts and couldn’t get up.” She teased, he crossed his arms defensively.

“W-What? I did not.” The boy complained. “And they’re not little..” He muttered, and Sooyoung’s face grimaced. She did not need to know that. 

Sooyoung was still bitter about what just happened, so she turned to follow Lucas rather than speaking to the taller girl. They traveled normally since Lucas wanted to talk to Doyeon. 

“How come I've never seen you whenever I visit that village?” He asked her as they walked side by side.

“I tend to stay in the shadows.. for starters, i’m a vampire. And I prefer to stay hidden so I don’t bring any threats to the people— seems like I couldn’t keep them safe this time.” She said sadly, and Sooyoung turned to her. She could see how upset the taller girl was.

“I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.” Sooyoung tried to make her feel better, and Doyeon turned to her, as well as Lucas. “Shit happens.. you just do better the next time around.” 

“I usually sense a threat coming though— I sensed nothing when your… girlfriend showed up.” She explained. 

“It’s usually harder to sense a threat when someone has been fresh out of their transformation.” Lucas explained to her, and she nodded.

Sooyoung still couldn’t believe what she had seen. When did Jinsoul get bitten? None of it made sense, and her head was beginning to hurt trying to wrap her mind around it. 

She needed to speak to Jinsoul.

Later that night she found herself going back to the village, seeing the carnage caused by her precious girlfriend. She eyed the forest that Doyeon threw Jinsoul into, walking slowly through it. 

The wind blew, rustling the trees above her. She eyed the ground, seeing the footprints made there. She followed them for a while, looking up and seeing a large castle. “God I miss earth.” Sooyoung muttered to herself, looking over the castle gate and hopping over it. She stayed crouched down, not wanting to be seen. But it was eerily quiet right now. 

She walked up to the castle doors, but it was pointless, they were locked. So she eyed the window that was open on the 3rd floor, lunging up to it and grabbing the ledge of it. She lifted herself up, looking inside. It seemed safe. When she got inside she crept around the empty halls, trying to guess which room Jinsoul was in.

If she was even here.

Jinsoul rested against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest. She heard the lock on her door rustling and she instantly looked up, waiting to see Sori or the other Sooyoung. But instead she was met with her Sooyoung.

Her Sooyoung.

She instantly jumped up, wrapping her arms around the girl and holding her tightly. Sooyoung didn’t know what she expected, but it wasn’t this. She quietly shut the door behind her, holding thd girl just tightly.

Jinsoul was hysterical as she cried into Sooyoung’s chest. “I’m sorry— I shouldn’t have followed you. I’m such an idiot.” 

Sooyoung had no idea what she was talking about. “What?” She questioned, her hands running up and down the blonde’s back.

“T-The portal. In the alleyway. I followed you because I wanted to know what you were up to. And then I ended up here— and I got attacked and— I don’t know what they did to me Sooyoung.” She cried even harder now.

“Who?”

“The Queen… Sori… these vampires. They’re different Sooyoung. Something is odd here… I’m so sorry for attacking you.” 

“I know.. I know. That wasn’t you baby.” Jinsoul felt herself relax hearing Sooyoung’s gentle voice. Sooyoung looked at the girl, taking in her red eyes that glowed brighter than the moon in the sky. 

“I’m so sorry.” She apologized again, and Sooyoung pulled her into a kiss. She missed her so much. Jinsoul missed her just as much, if not more. So when she felt Sooyoung’s lips on hers she instantly pushed her tongue past soft lips, into the girl’s warm mouth.

Sooyoung moaned at that, her hands gripping tightly at her girlfriend’s waist. 

Sooyoung wanted the other girl, badly. She missed her so much and she hated herself for not paying as much attention to her as she should’ve. But she was in the process of getting trained, so there wasn’t much she could do about it. 

But she thought about Jinsoul every moment of every day. Her lips, her eyes, her cute nose, her voice. God that voice.

Her hips, her legs, her neck. 

She sucked on the other girl’s tongue, hearing a strangled moan escape past her lips. Sooyoung swore they'd never had a kiss as passionate as this one. No words were exchanged, all Jinsoul had to do was looking into Sooyoung’s eyes and she knew what she wanted. 

She slowly removed the white gown she wore, past her beauty shoulders and then inching it slowly down her body, revealing pale skin. Jinsoul looked down as Sooyoung kissed slowly down her body, helping her step out of the gown she wore. 

She removed her panties, eyeing the girl as she moved forward to unbutton remove Sooyoung’s shirt. Her hands traveled down, unbuttoning the girl’s pants as she kissed her softly. 

Sooyoung saw something change in her girlfriend’s eyes, aggressively kissing her and leaving the taller girl breathless. But Sooyoung wasn’t allowing that, pushing her against the hard wall and lifting her leg. Jinsoul gasped, eyeing Sooyoung as she felt her push a finger into her. She moaned quietly, not wanting to wake anyone or alert anyone who could be close to the chamber. 

She held onto Sooyoung’s arm tightly, focusing on the finger that moved in and out of her. “God..” She moaned as Sooyoung licked at her neck teasingly. She almost lost control from that, biting down on her bottom lip to keep that moan from escaping. 

She couldn’t risk it. 

Sooyoung was satisfied with her soft quiet moans. It was almost as if they were just for her, and only her. Not that they never were, but it was something so intimate about the way Jinsoul purposely moaned softly into her ear. 

Sooyoung could tell she was getting close. Her moans becoming sharper and abrupt, her nails digging into her back and her teeth sinking into her shoulder. Sooyoung hissed at that, loving how Jinsoul’s fangs sank into her skin. 

She pushed another finger into the girl, picking up her pace. Jinsoul quickly removed her lips from the girl’s shoulder, her head leaning back against the wall. She stared directly at Sooyoung as she fucked her against the wall, feeling herself about to come undone for the girl in front of her. 

Jinsoul placed her hands on Sooyoung’s boobs, squeezing hard, making her girlfriend moan. She craved the sound of her sexy moans.

Jinsoul was feeling so many emotions. Especially when Sooyoung was staring at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She watched as Jinsoul’s lips parted, her eyes closed and her legs twitched as she came. Her sticky wetness traveling down her inner thighs. Sooyoung wasted no time going down, cleaning every bit of it up. 

She moaned when Sooyoung ran a tongue through her folds, pulling her closer and watching as she sucked on her clit. “Oh fuck..” She said quietly, seeing Sooyoung’s hazel eyes staring up at her. 

This was far too much for Jinsoul. Sooyoung staring at her like that, just knowing that she had Jinsoul wrapped around her finger. She made sure to lick every inch of the girl’s pussy, smiling when she felt Jinsoul’s shaky hands running through her hair. 

“I’m coming…” Jinsoul moaned, louder than she’d like. But it was hard not to, her body shuddered as she looked down at the girl’s lips and chin covered with her wetness. She whimpered at the sight. Sooyoung quickly stood up, kissing Jinsoul deeply, using tongue so she could taste how sweet she was. 

Both of them heard the footsteps that came their way, and the door was opened.

“What are you doing?” Sori asked a panicked Jinsoul.

“W-What? Nothing.” She lied, and Sori looked down.

“Why are you naked?” 

Jinsoul looked down, realizing she was in fact naked. She immediately used her arm to cover her chest and her hand to cover her center. “Umm— I was going to bathe.” She chuckled nervously.

Sori tilted her head. “Vampires don’t bathe.. we’re not humans.” She explained, seeing how flustered Jinsoul had become.

“O-Oh.. well um..” She didn’t know what to say now. “I’ll just— put on some clothes now.” Jinsoul said, seeing Sori give her a confused look.

“Whatever— see you in the morning.” She closed the door, and the second Sooyoung heard it shut she dropped from the ceiling. She groaned when her body hit the floor, staring up at her beautiful girlfriend. 

“That was close.” Sooyoung laughed, standing up and putting her shirt back on. 

“Too close.” Jinsoul said embarrassed, putting her things back on as well.

Sooyoung watched as she got dressed again, admiring how beautiful her girlfriend was. Damn she was lucky. 

“You should probably get going now.” Jinsoul informed, seeing her girlfriend pout. “Stop.. you know if I could have you here I would.” She explained, tugging at the girl’s cheek.

“Fine—“ She moved towards the open window and turned back to Jinsoul. “So are we like… enemies now?” 

Jinsoul smiled, looking down shyly. “Yeah, something like that.” 

“Huh..” Sooyoung said, looking out the window. “Well— I still like you a lot even if you kick my ass.” 

Jinsoul giggled at that. “I like you a lot too. Goodnight Sooyoung.” She smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips and turning back to the door.

“Goodnight Jinsoul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Already working on chapter 2 🥴. Idk where i’m going with this but we will see. 
> 
> Twitter: @xyvesoulx


End file.
